Things Arent Always As They Seem
by breathlesslove
Summary: While Zuko is out looking for the Avatar he stumbles across an interesting surprise, can he keep his focus on capturing the avatar or has someone captured his heart? And were do Aang &Co and Jet and his band of rebels come in ZUKOXOC first FF please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1

**Hey! this is my first fan fic,im alittle unsure about it. I've read many and thought it would be enjoyable to write one myself. I apologize if some of the characters are OOC but this is my first so please forgive me. Anyway I would appreciate it if you would Read and Review and let me know how you like it!**

**thank you!**

**hope you enjoy**

**with love: breathlesslove **

**disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar the last air bender nor do I own any of the characters in the amazing show**

**chapter one**

_an interesting surprise_

"Aang I really think we should let appa rest, he has been flying for two days straight now, plus it will do us good to stretch our legs." Katara spoke with concern in her small voice.

" Lets try and find a earth kingdom village, im hungry." Sokka groaned.

" Sokka you're always hungry" Katara said rolling her eyes.

Aang just giggled at the two bickering siblings "Hey I think I see a nice place to land!" Aang said steering appa towards the small earth kingdom village.

"Im going to explore the forest a little." Aang whirled around, air bending himself off appa and onto the ground.

"I'll go too." Katara said jogging to Aang's side.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sokka yelled after the two.

"You just don't want to be here all by yourself incase a wild animal comes and attacks." katara teased

Sokka 'hmphed' and turned on his heel and turned his nose up at Katara" Im a warrior Katara I know how to defeat a wild animal"

This only made Katara and Aang giggle, the forest was a beautiful deep emerald green and the forest floor seemed to mirror the same color as the tree tops.

The earth kingdom village was a enjoyable warmth compared to the bitter cold air that they experienced riding appa. Katara being lost in thought hadn't noticed the small group ahead of the trio. She quickly snapped out of her dazed state when she realized sokka and Aang exchanging hellos with the familiar teenage.

"Jet" Katara thought allowed.

"Hello katara" Jets deep voice spoke.

Katara blushed lightly remembering the crush she had on the rebel. Despite how much she loathed him for betraying her and her friends. Her mood quickly shifted however to jealousy as her eyes fallowed Jets arm around a young lady's waist. The young lady looked to be Kataras age, long deep black hair cascading over her shoulders, her eyes were the same startling green as the soft glow of the forest, put seemed to be pained. She had gentle features. Her face seemed to be the picture of perfection, The ravenous beauty wore and outfit much like Katara's only in earth kingdom colors.

Katara turned to see Aang and Sokka gaping at the young beauty, this only increased kataras jealousy , no one had ever looked at her like her two companions were looking at this young lady.

" So what brings you to Kawon?" It was Jets voice that snapped Aang and Sokka out of their trances.

It was Katara who spoke next "we've come for supplies and some much needed rest"

" Why don't you stay with us, at out camp?" Jet offered

"That would be great!" Aang said jumping up and down with excitement.

Katara shot a death glare at Aang, _its just like Aang not to hold a grudge against someone I never wanted to see jets face again let alone stay at the same camp with him! _ katara thought warily to herself, _that little tart will probably be at their _. katara thought her eyes tarting to the milky skinned beauty.

" You remember the gang, Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, The Duke,Long Shot, Sneers, and this is Mae, she's new to our band of rebels" Jet said with a mischievous smirk on his face, while pulling Mae closer to him. Katara found the look on her face confusing, she looked as though she wanted to take off running but yet did not resist when he pulled her closer. But katara shrugged it off and headed towards the town.

The town of Kawon was small but filled with people busy with their daily routines. Katara walked around admiring the luscious colors of the fruits and vegetables, her mouth watering at the site of the delicious foods. Something caught her attention, it was the smell of fire and smoke. She turned around only to see a group of fire nation soldiers, no doubt Zukos.

Katara ran as fast as her legs would carry her back to the camp, were the band of rebels and her to traveling companions lay relaxing.

" F... fi... fire nation soldiers" katara huffed out between gasping for air, she was winded from running so hard

" We best all stay at the camp, no one will go into town for the next few days, hopefully they will clear out" authority ringing on Jets every word as he issued the command.

Night had fallen and they group of teenagers made a large fire and sat around it, keeping warm as the chill of night passed over them, all but Mae were huddled close to the fire. Katara found Mae's behavior quiet odd.

Finally it was getting late and every one had went to there tents, all except Katara, she stayed by the fire analyzing Mae's actions, she remembered the look on her face when jet had pulled her deeper into his embrace, and how she wasn't huddle by the fire like the rest of the teens, she wasn't wearing heavy clothing. _Perhaps she just wasn't cold, but how could she not be cold, it has to be at least 30 degrees out plus the chilling wind._ Katara argued with herself. Finally she gave up trying to decipher Mae's odd behavior and turned in for the night.

As Katara was walking to her tent she could her two voices arguing, and then a small yelp, the next thing she saw Mae was running furiously from her tent, Katara had never seen anyone with such speed. Then Jet came sprinting from the tent chasing after Mae, although he was not nearly as fast as she was the distance between them was closing fast.

Mae's tent a few moments earlier

"Don't touch me!" Mae yelled tears glazing her eyes over making them look like polished emerald stones.

" Shut up wench!" Jet barked back at Mae as he planted a sharp slap on her check.

A tiny yelp escaped her lips as the tears she had tried to hold back betrayed her pouring from her emerald orbs. she turned and bolted out of the tent and into the forest. She ran with everything she had, knowing that Jet would soon be on her heels.

The forest was dark making it hard to see the winding roots and branches off the tall trees. she could hear Jet behind her which only made her push herself harder. But Mae couldn't keep up the pace she had when she started out, her feet soon began to drag, and she began breathing heavy, gasping for air, her speed soon began to slow. she could vaguely see a glow ahead of her, she turned to see how far behind Jet was, she saw nothing _but that doesn't mean he has not close_ she thought to herself. Her foot hit something solid on the ground and her body flung forward, expecting to hit the hard unforgiving forest floor she braced herself, but the forest floor never came, instead she felt two strong warm hands on her waist steadying her. She looked up into the face of the person who had saved her from smacking the ground, her eyes widened in awe and fear as she realized who it was who had caught her...

_the prince of the fire nation!_ Mae screamed to herself, she quickly stood stealing a quick glance behind her to see if the teenager she was running from had gained on her. he hadn't. A sudden dizziness swept over her and she had to lean against a tree to steady herself and try to catch her breath which was still raged from running such a long time.

The prince gazed at the young beauty, and couldn't help but notice her glossy pitch black hair, stunning features, soft curves, and those startling green eyes._ She cant be much older then fifteen._ It was still dark out but Zuko's hands were engulfed in flames so he could see his surroundings. _Who or what was she running from? she's looks exhausted_ Zuko thought as he continued to gaze at the breathless beauty.

"Who are you running from?" Zuko Finally asked, puzzlement clear in his voice.

"J...Jet" Mae managed to stammer out between raged intakes of breath.

_who's Jet, no doubt a boys name, but whys was she running? _Zuko thought looking at the young lady once more.

_Im so tiered, and I..I cant catch my breath_ Mae thought to herself sending a new wave of panic through her. Just then her knees gave way beneath her and she collapsed once again expecting to hit the forest floor and once again there were the strong warm hands saving her from the ground. That's all Mae remembered before everything went completely black.

The prince hooked his an arm under her arms and another under her knees. He began to panic slightly. _what now?_ the thought bounced around in the exiled princes mind. _I cant leave her here, not in the state she's in, and what if who ever she was running from finds her, by look in her green eyes that was the last thing she wanted. _Zuko pondered what to do with the young lady in his arms. _I guess ill just take her back to the ship, Uncle will know what to do._Zuko decided, and strode of towards his steal fire navy ship.

**ok, so how did u like the first chapter!**

**if any one is interested I need a proof reader to go over my story and help fix any mistakes I've made, so if you know a good one or if you interested feel free to e-mail me if you'd like.**

**chapter 2 should have more action in it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**much love**

**breathlesslove**


	2. Chapter 2

1

**A/N: Hey! here is chapter 2! sorry it took so long, I have a good excuse, I've been very busy with school. Anyway Id really like to thank all my reviewers I hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Please R&R and give your opinion. Id love to hear um. The grey lines symbolise a change of scence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar the last air bender nor do I own any of the characters in the amazing show.**

**hope you enjoy!**

**breathlesslove**

* * *

**chapter 2**

_rescue and revenge_

Jet ran through the thick forest after Mae. He was boiling with fury. _How dare she run away from me again._ That was the only thought that consumed his mind. His speed began to falter as his legs protested, they were screaming with pain. Branches were smacking his face as he did his best to dodge roots and rocks in the complete and utter darkness. Soon he had lost the outline of Mae. _damn. _he thought anger rising. Jet continued to run anger fueling his body. The freedom fighter continued onward in the same direction. _she cant run forever. _An evil grin settled it self on his chizzled face as the thought flowed through his mind. Soon Jets thoughts were consumed by the protests of his aching limbs. He decided to return to camp for the remainder of the night. It was no use trying to find her in this darkness. He reached camp, and strolled tiresomely to his tent. Unbeknownst to him Katara was watching all the while.

_Where is Mae? _Panic and concern rose in her shaking frame as the worst came to mind. Katara's mind raced as she tried to settle down and let sleep take her under its wing. Soon sleep did just that and she drifted off. Her sleep haunted by dreams of Mae and what had become of her.

* * *

"Men move out!" Zuko gave the command and his men fallowed, only allowing them selves a small glance at the young lady in his arms.

The prince walked with her draped in his arms. His mind raced with curiosity. They had been deep in the forest when the stumbled upon the girl, so they did not have a short walk back to say the least. Zuko's ship was docked on the sandy shores of the island.

By the time they reached the ship the sun was peeking over the horizon, saying its good morning to the world. The men and Zuko were exhausted. The extra weight was taking its tole on the exiled prince. She wasn't heavy by any means but it seemed she was become a lot harder to carry as Zuko's muscles began to scream.

Prince Zuko stowed onto his ship with Mae in his arms, the soldiers aboard just looked at the prince with bewilderment in their eyes, they knew better then to say anything so they kept their mouths shut and their minds begin to cook up stories as to why he had a young injured lady in his arms.

Mae woke from her unconscious sleep, and could vaguely make out the sight of a young man carrying her, she let the rise and fall of his muscular chest and the smooth rocking of his steps lull her back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jet rose at the first break of light, He was determined to find Mae. He dressed and left the camp and set off at a jog toward the intense forest. The morning air was crisp and slightly damp with dew.

The rest of the camp slept, oblivious to Jets determination.

He ran to wear he had decided to turn back the night before, and continued on, he could see Mae's footsteps in the muddy forest floor. He followed them into a clearing wear the stopped and meet new sets of footsteps, much larger then hers, and in the print of fire nation boots. Jet's blood began to boil, as hers disappeared and the fire nation boots took over, he came to the conclusion that the fire benders that owned these footprints had her, the freedom fighter fallowed the path the footsteps laid out until her came to the beach, He saw the semi large ship half resting in the sand. His anger had reached its limit. _That damn wench _Jet sneered to himself _oh, but I will have revenge and it will taste so sweet. _A malicious smirk painted it self on Jets face. He was going to find her and make her pay for making him look like a fool.

He made his way back to the camp, his anger lifted at the thoughts of the many ways he could make Mae pay.

* * *

"Out of my way!" The prince commanded as he shoved past a group of gaping soldiers, He pushed through the door and luck seemed to be on his side, for the first time in a long, as his uncle, the dragon of the west stood in the hallway. "Uncle, find the doctor and tell him we need his assistance." Iroh heard the urgency in his raspy voice and didn't ask questions, there would be time for questions later, when the young lady was resting and in better heath.

Zuko walked into the infirmary, and went to one of the small beds that populated the room. As gently as he could manage he rest the girl on the closest bed. Not a moment later did the retired general and doctor bustle in.

The doctor looked over the girl, " Im going to need to examine her more closely, it looks like she may have severe wounds he began to pull at her clothes.

Zuko turned as his cheeks flushed. " Well nephew I think this is were we take our leave the general said as made his way to the door of the infirmary with Zuko close behind.

The doctor looked over the young lady. She suffered from two fractured ribs a swollen ankle, and a large deep gash that spread across her abdomen, and countless number of bruises including the that was quickly surfacing on her face from the hard slap she endured from Jet, the bruise covering her check and the corner of her eye, it was a gnarly sight, a mix of shades of purple, red and grey.

Zuko and his uncle had went to the galley, the banished prince was famished he ate his fish while his uncle drank tea. Iroh was bursting with questions and now seemed to be the time to ask. As Zuko and Iroh sat, the banished prince began to tell his uncle what happened.

"As you know the men and I were searching the woods for the Avatar " Zuko continued to explain what happened " ...and now she's here."

"Hmm" Iroh mussed, he took another sip of his tea and then spoke again " Well prince Zuko, perhaps we should go check on the young lady".

Zuko said nothing just fallowed his Uncle.

When they reached the infirmary the Dr. Nukio had finished bandaging the girl. She lay sleeping, her breaths seemed to take a lot of effort, and her chest rose and fell raggedly.

"Oh, im glad you here," the doctor turned a little startled to see the two in that had just entered the room. He addressed them and gave a slight bow of respect " General Iroh, Prince Zuko"

"What kind of shape is she in?" Uncle Iroh asked, he looked concerned, Zuko on the other hand merely looked bored, he had things to do, like capture the avatar.

"Well she could be in better shape, but im glad to report she will recover, she has two fractured rips, her ankle is swollen most likely its sprained, she has an immense amount of bruises, but the thing that troubles me is she has a very large gash across her stomach." The doctor waved Zuko and Iroh over to the bed the young lady rest in. Her pulled back the sheet that rested lightly over her.

The doctor pulled at the hem of the girls torn shirt, he stopped when he was interrupted by the prince.

"s-she's n-not going to wake up, is she?" Zuko cursed himself for stammering but his nerves had gotten the best of him, he didn't want her to wake whilst they were examining her abdomen!

Iroh laughed to himself at his nephews nerves, _prince Zuko nervous over a girl never did I think I would see the day. _Iroh laughed some more to himself

"No prince Zuko, I assure you she wont" dr. Nukio said trying to stifle a laugh, but doing a very poor job. He continued pulling the shirt up her stomach to reveal the wound. He slowly and carefully pulled back the gauze that was set there to absorb the blood that was now slowing.

Both Zuko and Iroh winced at the sight of the wound. It was rather deep and bleeding badly although from the discarded gauze they guessed it had bleeding had been much worse. Zuko hadn't noticed the wound that adorned her stomach when he had been caring her.

Iroh noticed the young lady's torn clothes and blood stained skin Iroh ordered " Dr. Nukio have one of you assistants clean the girl, ill go rummage up something clean for her to wear, Prince Zuko you will come with me".

Zuko's train of thought was broken and he did as his Uncle said and fallowed him to the exiled princes room.

"Uncle, what are we doing in here? I thought you said you were going to look for something the girl could wear." Zuko's face was contorted with puzzlement, as he didn't put the two together.

"Precisely nephew" He waited for it to click in his nephews mind.

" Uncle your not saying that she wear some of my clothes" He didn't wait for his Uncle to respond "but Uncle why can't she wear one of the crews clothing?" Zuko wined like he was five.

"Don't be ridiculous, they would never fit the young lady" the general responded to his nephews winning in a calm voice, but his tone clearly said 'is it not obvious prince Zuko?'

The Prince gave in, knowing very well that his Uncle would get his way.

He stayed in his room as his Uncle went to deliver the clothes for one of the assistant to change the girl. He tried to block the girl out of his thoughts. _I must think of a plan to capture that damn avatar. _For the rest of the day Zuko thought up strategies and traps for catching the avatar. Only resting his mind of the Avatar to consume his dinner.

Zuko changed into his lavish pajamas and slid between the sheets. He tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. He sighed heavily and rolled out of his bed. His bear feet touching the cold steal floor. He walked down the silent hallway. He reached the infirmary and quietly opened the door. He moved a chair next to the unconscious girls bed and plunged into the seat. It had been a week since she came aboard his ship. She hadn't woken. Her wounds had healed some what, but were taking longer then expected.

She stirred a little and then her eyes flickered open. Her surroundings were dark, she immediately thought the worst, _had Jet found me_ panic rose in her, put as the memories flooded her mind of the night before she relaxed the slightest bit. She remembered the exiled prince of the fire nation caring her. _I must be on his _ship. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing she didn't know. She had heard the stories the avatar and his friends had told stories of him when they were around the fire that night, what she gathered from the stories he was determined, from what the water bender had said it seemed he was void of all emotion, except for arrogance and anger. _but if he's such a 'heartless' person then why would he help me_. she thought

Mae's eyes meet a pair of fiery gold eyes staring back at her from somewhere in the envelope of darkness they were in. She stared into those eyes, they were the image of a warm fire. The image of her element. They were comforting and she soon became lost in the trance of the topaz gems. The person the golden eyes belonged too formed a ball of fire in their palm, a faint light lite part of the room. She blinked letting her eyes adjust to the sudden change of dark to light in the room.

The deep raspy voice that belonged to the piercing golden eyes broke the silence. "So your finally awake. how do you feel?" His voice didn't sound concerned, it didn't really portray any emotion

Mae's throat felt raw, _probably from all that damn running last night, was it last night? how long have I been asleep? _She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she had completely lost her voice from lack of use.

When she didn't answer Zuko became irritated "Well..."

She tried to clear her throat, It hurt badly and she could taste stale blood which seemed to coat the back of her throat. The exiled prince of the fire nation saw her discomfort and stood to leave, he looked at her once more, there eyes locking and then they were submerged in darkness as the fire in Zuko's hand emitted. She could her the door opened and then close.

She stayed in the darkness lighting the place would only show her how badly she was banged up, that night in the woods had done some damage she had fallen several times and the branches of the trees showed no mercy. She closed her eyes and managed to let out a dry sigh

Zuko walked down the maze of hallways to the kitchen and told one of the servants to bring a glass of water to the girl in the infirmary at once.

The servant did just that. Mae heard the door open again, it wasn't the prince but a young man who looked to be in his early twenties, late teens. He was caring a lantern which illuminated the room in a soft glow. the young man handed her a glass of ice cold water. She nodded her thanks and greedily chugged the cold element down, coating her throat and soothing the pain. The young man left and she was once again surrounded by darkness.

The prince walked back to his room after his visit to the kitchen. He lay down between the sheets, Thinking now maybe he could finally get some sleep.

* * *

**OK I hope you like it, please R&R and tell me what you think! please please review!**

**Im very sorry if any of the character are OOC, I tried really hard to keep them IC**

**chapter will probably be up quicker then this one was, ill have to see how busy I'm with school**

**breathlesslove**


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Hey, im so sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me? So this chapter is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my reviews, you make me very happy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar the last air bender nor do I own any of the characters in the amazing show**

**thanks!**

**Breathlesslove**

* * *

**chapter 3**

_uncovering a past_

Zuko found to his dismay that helping Mae didn't help him rest easier, in fact it did the exact opposite. It stirred up questions, his least favorite thing. He hated not knowing. He slowly and reluctantly got out of his warm bed and walked back to the infirmary.

_" Please no, not my baby girl, please ill do anything!" A middle-aged woman with fiery eyes pleaded at the feet of a fire nation soldier._

_The burly soldier just laughed at the women's pathetic pleas. _

_"Mother please, please don't let them take me away, please!" The young fire bender was being held back from her mother by two more fire nation soldiers. She struggled hard, but soon withered with defeat. The two men released her frail form. The middle-aged women hurried to her young daughter's side._

_" Shhh, my love, everything will work out you'll see, we will meet again" Avone, the young girl's mother cooed, with her soothing voice._

_The only action the young fire bender was able to do was cry. Tears of so many emotions ran down her now red face. She was being torn from her mother, from her home._

Mae's eyes shot open at the memories her dream had pulled back to her. She sighed deeply, and turned over , the bed squeaking at the shifting of her weight. She brought the wool blanket to her chin. Mae knew by the faint citrus glow of the raising sun that it was early morning.

Mae was completely unaware she wasn't the only one in the infirmary, she had been too lost in her memories of that unbearable day, every time she remembers that unforgettable day her heart rips a little more at the seems. She closed her emerald eyes and welcomed the sleep that came next. But the nightmare had stirred up memories she just couldn't push away.

Zuko had been there for most of the night. He saw Mae wake, through the dusky glow of the sunrise he could see her distressed face and then she turned on her side away from him. He was quite sure Mae hadn't seen him.

* * *

Mae awoke again later that morning, even more tiered than she had been when she went to sleep.

The teenager could hear someone else in the room. She knew who it would be. Uncle Iroh. Every time she opened her eyes, he seemed to be there, drinking his tea. He talked constantly and Mae feared her ears would start to bleed from the constant noise. The only time he stopped his constant rambling was to either to take a sip of tea or catch his breath. Mae thought him a very kind man, but found it extremely tiering to listen to him all day, every day. She wasn't sure how Zuko could have put up with it, perhaps he hadn't been able to, and now that Iroh had found someone to listen that wasn't threatening to burn him to a crisp, she feared he'd never stop. She wasn't sure how much more she could endure.

She shifted a bit in her bed to let Iroh know she was awake. Usually he notices the movement and begun talking, but today wasn't the same, she didn't here the kind old mans cheery voice. Puzzled she shifted her weight some more, incase he missed the first signal. Still, nothing. She heard someone shift in the chair that Iroh would occupy while telling Mae about his adventures as a general.

When she still didn't hear Iroh's voice, she became curious. It wasn't like Iroh to be quiet. Mae turned to see If it truly was Iroh who was there with her.

To Mae's surprise it was her savior, the teenager who came to visit her the night before, prince Zuko. Mae felt nervous around him, she didn't know what to say. _What do I say to the man who saved me from a ruthless beating once Jet had caught up with me, which no doubt he would of he always did._

The prince had seen her stir but thought nothing of it, unlike his uncle, who would have taken as his que to start talking. When Mae turned to look at him he too was startled and at a loss for words. He hadn't expected her to wake so early.

There was an awkward silence that lasted longer then both were uncomfortable with.

Zuko noted she still seemed distressed. He guessed it was because of the dream she had awoken from that night." Last night, when you woke from your dream, you seemed uneasy" the words flowed surprisingly well, Zuko thought he would have stumbled.

" You were watching me sleep?" Mae gave Zuko a suspicious look, she didn't really know the fire bender, at all.

Zuko hadn't thought about how creepy that actually might have sounded. Quickly he tried to recover ground " Well... I-I was just in her to check on you" oh very smooth recovery. Not.

The same looked commanded Mae's features. It was kinda funny seeing the prince fumble through what he was saying.

" What about it?" Mae questioned, she was becoming irritated she hated this stupid rambling, although she had to admit it was slightly amusing, she tried to hide it after all he did pretty much rescue her.

" Well..uh.. Do you wanna talk about it?" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, he was horrible at this, but his uncle told him to ask her, he said it would make her feel more welcome and comfortable on the ship. Zuko personally couldn't have cared less but he respected his uncle and did what he said.

" I guess" Which really meant no, but she didn't want to be rude and then thrown overboard or some horrendous thing. " Umm...my dream, well It was more like a nightmare was about the day I was taken away from my home and mother by the fire nation. My mother and I lived in an Earth Kingdom village. It was ruled by the Fire nation, when the soldiers there found out I was a fire bender they told my mother they were taking me to the fire nation to become a soldier. My mother tried to refuse, she pleaded with the soldiers but they wouldn't listen" Mae's eyes had filled with warm tears, she turned her head away from the exiled prince, she was unable to keep the tears from spilling. " There was nothing she could do" Mae swallowed hard, trying to push the lump in throat down. " I barely had anytime to say goodbye, we had to leave that night" Mae's gaze dropped to her lap " The soldiers and I had to walk through the woods to get to the shore, were the navy ship was anchored. On our way we were ambushed by Jet and his freedom fighters " By this time Mae's tears had stopped and were replaced with a look of pure hate and disgust " They killed every one of the soldiers, Jet said being the gentleman he was he would spare my life" Mae said the last part in a mock tone.

Zuko was still trying to absorb what happened when Mae said something that particularly sparked his interest.

" I used to think it would have been better if he hadn't spared me" Mae seemed to be ashamed at the thought.

" But didn't he save you?" Zuko asked puzzled.

" Id hardly call it saved" Mae scoffed

"What do you mean by that?" the prince was now as puzzled as ever.

"things aren't always as they seem prince Zuko." Mae said her voice portraying no emotion

Although her voice was simple, for the brief moment Zuko meet her gaze he could see the complicated emotions wash into her eyes and consume them. The sadness, hurt, and fear, what he saw in her eyes only furthered his curiosity, and he would never admit it to anyone, he was even a little heating to admitting it to himself, but he was concerned of what he saw in Mae's eyes and what it had meant.

" What does that mean?" Zuko asks desperately trying to quench the thirst of his curiosity

" N-nothing forget I said it" Mae said as she turned her head from the banished prince, but Zuko could hear the tears in her voice and this confirmed what he had seen in her eyes just a moment ago.

" I think im going to try and go back to sleep" Mae said laying back town on the small bed.

Zuko felt like pulling his hair out (or his pony tail, w/e you catch my drift right?) _What did she mean? _He couldn't stand not knowing, but its not like he was going to force it out her.

Unbeknownst to the two teens, General Iroh had been standing at the door all along, he had come to make his daily visit to Mae, he had story he hadn't yet told her and was very excited to share. His nephew never liked listening to him. To his great surprise he had seen Zuko sitting beside the girl listening intently to her story. Zuko had come to Iroh early , very early, in the morning telling his uncle what happened when he was there that night. He know saw his nephew took his advice to talk to the young lady.

Zuko startled Iroh out of his thoughts as he exited the room.

" I see you took my advice prince Zuko" Iroh said proudly

Zuko just kept walking, he hadn't heard what his Uncle said he was to involved in his thoughts on what he had just heard.

* * *

**im so so sorry this chapter took so long and sorry if anyone was OOC. **

**im working on the next chapter now, hopefully it will be up this weekend. And it will probably be longer, this was a quick chapter, but I wanted you to see a little bit of her back ground. I dunno tell me what you think, this wasn't my favorite chapter. Anyway please please review**!

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Hands delicious treats to the beloved reviewers.**

**breathlesslove**


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Hey this was up quick, huh? Im excited about this chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and please review! Please please!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar the last air bender nor do I own any of the characters in the amazing show.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_tempers explode and awkward moments arise_

Another week had past since Mae was brought aboard the fire nation ship.

Mae for the most part was abal to walk around, the gash on her stomach wasnt fully healed. She had gotten to know the crew quite well, they were kind to her. Iroh had set her up in a fairly nice room, which she gladly excepted. The retiered general would keep her company most of the day, she had minimum conntact with the prince. A few head nods here and there and one or two awkward conversations.

The crew were fond of Mae. But if they had learned anything about her it was that, she wasnt shy in the least, she was kinda skidish when she first met the men but that soon past, another thing they learned was she had a temper to match the best of them, they discovered her short fuse during an insident in the dinning hall, involving Lee taking Mae's chop sticks. Lee spent two night in the infirmary recovering from the punches of fire Mae sprung at him.

Since the incident in the dinning hall the crew pasicully tip teo around Mae. They're all scared of triggering her temper. Unfotunatly Zuko hadnt gotten the memo about Mae's anger issues. The crew enjoyed the enteretainment that Mae's temper provided, especially when it was at the expence of the prince.

It was a nice afternoon, the sea breeze was thick, and clung to Mae's ebony hair. The young fire bender stood at the rail of the fire nation ship. The space the crew had given her since the other night when Lee was injured, pleased Mae. She was lost in thought about this and that, when the sound of metal boots hitting the steel deck of the ship pulled her out of her thoughts. The figure walked next to Mae. She knew who it was, any of the crew would have made sure not to sneak up on her after seeing what happened to Masho, who had startled her. He joined Lee in the infirmary.

"Why did you help me the other night, in the woods" Mae asked curiosity truly ringing in her tone, as she turned to the fiqure who indeed was who she thought it was, Zuko.

"Because you needed it" the banushed prince answered smugly

" I did not!" she spat out, Mae's stubborn nature mixed with her pride, did not make her prone to exept anyones help. She could feel her hands heat up along with her temper.

" Yes you did" Zukos temper was starting to flare now, _why is she so damn stuborn, why is it such a big deal for her to admit she needed my help?._ It was unfortunate for Zuko that he hadnt witnessed any of the displays of Maes quick temper, because he was about to be the victim.

" I can take care of my self I dont need anyones help, especially not from a spoiled, arrogent, self centered prince!" she shot at him with fury. flames tickled her wrists.

" If you could stop being so damn stuborn and just admitt that you needed help" _she was so infuriating. _

Mae groweled as she watached Zuko storm away. Her temper got the best of her and she threw a massive fire ball at the princes head. The fire ball just barely gazed the prices ear.

Zuko turned around a look of utter shock and amusement on his face.He was greeted by a victorious smirk on Maes face that mimicked the one Zuko so offten wore after beating a soilder in training.

the prince wore an expression that of utter shock and ammusement. _Was she chalenging me?_ A smirk of his own soon spread across his face. _This was going to be very interesting._He had heard about her fire bending abilities from whispers of the crews men.

Mae settled into a fighting stance and Zuko followed suite. Mae was the first to make a move, she threw several extremely fast fire balls whirrling toward the Prince, Zuko blocked them all with his forearms. He retaliated with a stream of fire shotting from his foot. Mae side stepped the stream of blazing fire. She spun around bringing her closer to the prince while sending a blast of fire from her kick.

Iroh stared at the two. _Im so glad i decided to get some fresh air, this was going to be so very entertaining, perhaps prince Zuko will even have him self a good work out._

Iroh oppserved Mae as she bent fire. With the right master she could deffinatly become a great bender, she moved with such grace and elegence. She was strong as well._Perhaps Zuko could teach her, it would be good for him to learn some patience._

Zuko and Mae must have faught for hours. the sun had begun to melt into an extrodainary sunset of pastel colors. The light from the sky painted a beautiful image on Maes face, making her look even more the part of a goddess.

a warm crimson stream started to flow from Mae's nose from the last blow that Zuko sent towords her. The matalic blood slowly creapt over her upper lip and continued to stream down her face and neck gathering on her clothes and creating a small stain the size of a rose pedel. Iroh winced at the sight.

Mae's face was set in a smirk practicaly the whole fight. Zuko sent a hard blow to her shoulder and that smirk slid off her face. She looked at her now burnt shoulder in shock losing all focous on the fight as a white hot pain shot through her, prince Zuko took advantage of this and bolted towards her. She heard footsteps but they seemed distant. Mae looked up still stuned and saw the prince inches from her face before he tackled her to the ground pinning her arms to the floor of the fire nation ship.

The hard blow to the deck shook her of her shock. She now looked at the winner of the sparing match with absolute fury. Mae struggled under Zuko's weight. The position her arms were made the searing pain of her burn hurt even more intensly. Mae grunted from the exgrushiating pain. Zuko smirked victoriously.

" Aww well done you two" Upond seeing Mae's face contorted with pain Iroh spoke up again " prince Zuko I think it would be kind of you to get off Mae and help the yound lady up"

Zuko stood from Mae and extended his hand for Mae to take. Mae refused his help. _No surprise there _Zuko thought rolling his eyes. Mae shot daggers at Zuko and stormed off the deck. Even more angry then she had been before the fight.

As Mae stormed of the metal deck her unburned shoulder collided hard with his knocking him off balance for a moment and he stumpled slitly,her ink hair whiped behind her and into Zukos face, he couldnt help but inhale the sweet, intoxicationg fragrence of orange bloosms, _the fire nation flower_ he thought to himself and breathed deep. There was something comforting about that scent that was so formilair to his home.. Zuko was soon snaped out of his trance however by his uncles laughter

"Well prince Zuko it looks like youve found a new sparing partner" his uncle said with a hearty chuckle

As Mae stormed away from the prince muttering angrily to herself 'damn fire nation prince'. The injured girl furiously threw the door open to her room and walked in. she growled _how could i have let him beat me!_ this thought brought back the memory of her burn, she slowly pulled back the charred shirt that clung to her shoulder, as to not inflict anymore pain. She winced as the sholder of her tunic slid over the wound. The burn was a deep red and smelled of burnt flesh. Mae had to hold back a gag at the site. She lifted her hand and with the utmost care touch her burn with the tips of her fingers. She bit her lip to prevent a scream which was beging to rip from her lips.

Zuko stood at the door and watched as the young lady examin her sparing wound..Her back was to him. He smirked as he saw her bite her lip to hold in a scream of pain, it was something he no doubt would have done. Zuko cleared his throught to make his presence known.

Mae's head turned sharply to look at him. She rolled her eyes at the site of the prince with a cocky smirk on his lips. She clenched her jaw, trying not to make a sarcastic remark to the prince. Mae continued to tend to her wound.

"let me help" It wasnt a offer it was a command, Zuko stepped making his way towards the teenage fire bender.

She took a step away fromt he prince, "No" her voice was strong and the stuborness in her voice was unmistakeable, as usual. She did want the pain to leave and stay away, but she didnt want to admit that she did in fact need help.

"Just let me help, or you will be sleeping on the deck." Zuko knew this was a heartless way to get her to agree, making her stay on the deck was just as bad as giving her to the soldiers for entertainment. But he didnt care what it took as long as she let him help her. He didnt even want to be down here, he only agreed to it because Iroh threatened to make him play Pai Sho, which was his least favorite thing to do next to drinking that nasty tea his uncle practically fawned over.

Mae knew what would happen to her if she slept on the deck, a shutter escaped her and Zuko smirked, knowing he had won. Mae shot him a glare upset that she had been defeted yet again.

"Fine" Mae growled .she walked over to the lavish bed in which she slept and sat cross legged on the maroon sheets. Zuko slowly walked over to her and mimicked her pose sitting on the bed.

Her face was a mask except for he slight sign of irratation that was due to the defeat she met earlier and just a moment ago.

Zuko took an aloe leaf from the pocket of his black pants and split open the leaf, the clear healing goo spilled from the inside. Mae sweaped the hair that had become grimmy from the sweat she had worked up fighting from her shoulder aside so Zuko could tend to her burn.

_Once again that spoiled prince beat me, why does this keep happening? _Mae desperatly searched her mind for an answere. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts at the unbarable pain as a ice cold sensation from the leafs medacine soaked into the burn. Unable to hold back a blood curdeling scream, her voice tore threw the air.

Zuko quickly drew his hand away from her shoulder in shock and fear, _was i hurting her. _It wasnt Zukos touch that release the agonizing scream. She hadnt expected the new blinding wave of pain that resolved from the medacine.

Upon seeing the princes shock Maes voice faded to a wimper. It had just hurt so increadibly bad. After a moment Zuko resumed rubing the aloe into her chared skin her scream still rang in his ears and made him feel ten fold worse about being so careless and burning her. Mae chocked back another scream that was threatening to escape as more aloe reached her burn.

Zuko finished apply the aloe and blew on Mae's shoulder trying to dry the aloe. Goose bumps spread across Mae's flesh as the princes hot breath tickled her skin. They sat in an awkward silence for sometime. The aloe had completely soaked into Mae's burn, which had seemed to drink the aloe greedily.

" Umm...Zuko is there some place I can wash up?" Mae's asked her voice shy for the first time.

" uh..yeah I assume you don't want to use the crews washroom" Mae's shook her head furiously, Zuko had scared her slightly of the crew, she was the only girl on the ship and before he mentioned putting her on the deck she hadn't really thought about what they could do to her. " the only private bathrooms are my own and my uncles." the banished prince stood from Mae's bed and went to find his Uncle.

Mae didn't ask were he was going, she had guessed he went to talk to his uncle and would be back soon.

Zuko looked first in the retired generals room and sure enough there he was, his uncle was ironically enough soaking in a hot bath.

" Yes Zuko?" Iroh asked in a sleepy voice, he was engulfed in bubbles.

" nothing uncle, I was just trying to find a place for Mae to bathe" Zuko told his uncle uncomfortably, he knew his uncle would read to much into it.

Iroh suppressed a smile " Well im sure she would be plenty happy to bathe in yours, you weren't going to sent her to the crews washroom?" Iroh's voice had turned stern as he asked Zuko the last part.

" No! of course not Uncle" Zuko was a little disappointed that his uncle would think he would do such a thing. But then again he had threatened to make her sleep on deck not to long ago.

" Good, don't forget to bring her fresh towels Zuko" Iroh said to his nephew as he walked away, Zuko replied with a curt nod.

Just as Mae predicted Zuko was back, he had forgotten to retrieve a towel for her.

" Uncle is using his washroom so you can use mine" He wasn't sure why but the thought of Mae using his washroom brought a flush to his cheeks. He was sort of embarrassed that she would be naked in the room connecting to his. He shook his head, it was ridiculous for him to be embarrassed.

" OK" Mae said flatly, she didn't seemed to be as embarrassed as Zuko did.

The fire prince showed Mae to his washroom which branched off from his room.

" Feel free to use what you want" Zuko said nodding to the soaps and shampoo's

Mae nodded silently, and Zuko left. She filled the giant tub that sat in the center of the room with water. She stripped of her charred shirt and pants. She looked at herself and sighed, many of the bruises had not faded away completely, despite the time that had passed since she received them. she slid into the water and winced the water rose timidly to around the small cuts and bruises that still stained her body, and to no avail the soothing liquid was ice cold, she admitted heat from her body and warmed the water to a comfortable temperature. At first the warm water bit at her burn, but quickly soothed the pain.

She examined all the bubbles Zuko had, and decided on one that was scented with lavender. Once the bath was filled with bubbles Mae used the bar of soap, she held her breath and slid under the water and scrubbed her face, it was grimy from the spare she had earlier.

Zuko remembered that his uncle had said for him to bring her clean towels, he cursed himself for forgetting. He walked to the closet and took from it a giant red soft towel that was embroidered with the royal fire nation symbol.

The prince knocked a few times on the door and when Mae didn't object he walked in. He saw that the tub was overflowing with bubbles, he rolled his eyes _just like uncle, _who had always used an overwhelming amount of bubbles, more then was ever necessary. All that was visible of Mae was her feet and lower shins which were hanging over the side of the tub, he would have thought her unconscious if he hadn't seen them move as if to the beat of a song. Zuko looked around and saw Mae's crispy clothes tossed carelessly onto the floor. He bent down and picked them up, then placed the clean towel on one of the wooden stools that sat in his washroom.

All the while Mae was still scrubbing her face, soon her lungs began to protest from lack of air and she had to surface. Mae's feet and legs slid back into the bubble filled water and her head shot up as she sucked in a large amount of air.

Zuko turned upon hearing Mae gulp greedily for air, all he could see of her now was her head and shoulders. The prince stared mesmerized at the young lady for a moment, then mentally slapped himself, _your only here to drop these off zuko! _he mentally scolded himself.

Her eyes were shut tight preventing any water to leak through her lids. She wiped away the water dripping down her face, and slowly opened her green eyes. Mae was utterly shocked at what she saw. She was staring into the face of the fire prince. She shrieked and plunged deeper into the warm bath water, cause some to flow over the side from her sudden fast movements.

"What do you think your doing in here!" Mae screamed at him. The prince was shocked at the loudness of her voice and how outraged she was.

" I've simply come to bring you something to wear and a towel" He said in a calm voice as he pointed to the items he had brought in with him, there was only the large red towel but Mae was to embarrassed by her outburst. Mae' s cheeks flushed and she relaxed the tiniest bit. Zuko tried not to laugh but was doing a rather bad job. Zuko just stood there staring at Mae, and Mae starring back.

" Well do you want something?" Mae hissed as she narrowed her eyes. She was rather irritated that her bath was interrupted by the prince.

_Yes...you _Zuko for the second time that night mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing _were did that come from? _he questioned himself, his face turned red at the thought that had just crossed his mind. "when your done ill escort you to your room".

Mae nodded keeping the same death glare she had worn since the look of shock faded form her eyes, but now her death glare was swirreled with curiosity at the sight of Zuko flushing crimson from her question. _What had he been thinking of? _

Zuko left Mae to bathe in peace, and went to the galley for a night snack. When he returned a half hour or so later the young fire bending lady was still in the bath, she was humming softly now, a lullaby of the fire nation that was sung to many of the children back at his home, Zuko was no exception. The tune brought comfort to the prince. He lay on his bed and soon found himself drifting to sleep to the sweet lullaby.

A couple hours Mae had decided she was clean enough to leave the comfort of the warm water. Mae walked carefully as to not slip on all the water that had spilled over the side of the large tub to were the large deep red towel lay. She rapped herself in the towel, the towel covered most of her, It sheltered her naked body, the only part of her showing was her neck up , and lower shins down, the towel was probably a foot from dragging on the floor.

Mae looked at the floor were she had tossed her crispy clothes. She found nothing, _Zuko must have taken them_. She looked to see if Zuko had replaced her old clothes. He hadn't, Mae sighed heavily with annoyance and opened the heavy steel door that connected to Zuko's room. Mae saw Zuko asleep on his bed, she walked over to him and shook his shoulder roughly. "Wake up, Zuko" Mae sneered in a whisper. Zuko stirred and muttered but didn't wake. She slapped his cheek, but to no avail. An idea popped into Mae's mind and a devious grin spread across her face, she would get him for so rudely walking in on her. Mae squeezed the water that clung to her black hair. The lavender scented water splashed on to Zuko's face and he awoke sputtering.

Mae stood back smirking as the prince sat up fury plain on his face. " What do you think you are doing" Zuko hissed at her through the dark.

Mae laughed softly " well you didn't wake, what was I suppose to do?" She asked with a false innocence laced in her voice.

Zuko lite the candles in his room with a flick of his wrist and saw Mae standing in her large fluffy towel, the towel looked silly but cute, it was a lot larger then they were for him and his crew.

" I believe you took my clothes" Mae stated breaking the silence.

" Yes, I figured they were of no use to you now that they were charred." Mae said nothing just stared at him as if saying 'well what are you going to do about it' When Zuko didn't do anything but sit there Mae spoke up.

"What do you expect me to wear then?" Mae asked sharply, Zuko could tell by her voice she was still upset about him walking in on her earlier. He knew that squeezing water into his face wasn't the only revenge he would see.

The prince walked to his closet and pulled a pair of spare pajamas out for her. " Thanks" Mae mumbled quietly. Zuko smiled softly, a first for him, and nodded his head to show her it wasn't any trouble. Mae returned back to the washroom and dressed, smiling at the mess she made, the mess the prince would have to clean.

Mae exited the bathroom to be greeted by Zuko, her hair was still wet as it draped over her shoulder dampening the pajamas Zuko had given her to wear, she would let it air dry, she was too tiered to use her bending to dry her hair.

" Are you ready?" Zuko asked Mae

" Yes, but I don't want to go back to my room, I think ill just go on deck for awhile" Mae said her voice sounded tiered but Zuko wasn't going to force her to sleep.

" Well your not going out there by your self, ill come" Mae waited for Zuko who grabbed a large blanket. It was cold joined with the fierce breezes that swept the deck made it rather cold this time of night.

The two walked down the long steel corridor and up the stairs to the vac deck. Mae shivered as an unwelcome breezes swept by the two. Mae led the way over to the railing of the deck and sat on the cold steel. Zuko did the same.

The ocean looked cold and unforgiving in the darkness of the night, The moon was the only light, it glowed a milky silver making the ocean appear a deep, rich purple. Mae soon turned her gaze to the night sky, clouds covered the sky like a blanket keeping the stars warm. Another chill ran down her reminding her that unlike the stars she was cold.

From the corner of Zuko's good eye he saw Mae shiver, he unfolded the heavy blanket and draped a corner over her slender shoulder and the other over his own brawd shoulder. Mae liked the warmth that the blanket trapped between the two teens. she unconsciously inched closer to the exiled prince to absorb more of the warmth that was radiating off his toned body. Neither had noticed how close they truly were to each other.

Mae was lost in thought looking at the seemingly never ending sky, no star in the sky was alone, there was always another by its side. Mae had always felt alone, most nights she would look up at that stars with envy, wishing she could be a star, they were important, something she never felt she was, the stars helped light the sky and helped the moon cast an eerie glow to the earth below.

The days events had caught up to Mae, and she was even more tiered then she realized. Her eyelids felt heavy, she tried to blink the sleep away, but each blink her eyelids felt more heavy. Before she knew it her eyelids covered her emerald eyes and her head rested on Zuko's shoulder. She had slipped into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. The pain in her shoulder unnoticeable to her in her slumber.

The prince looked at his shoulder upon feeling the additional weight. He was more then a little startled. He just starred at Mae not knowing what to do._ Even in sleep, her face looks pained _Zuko thought looking down at the girl in slumber, with care and remorse in his eyes. He felt so bad about burning her, _it was in the heat of the moment, besides it she who challenged me! _The prince thought to himself generously excusing himself of his wrong doing.

The extra weight on Zuko's shoulder wasn't completely unwelcome, but after a few moments he thought he should probably bring her to her room. He picked up Mae's sleeping form. Zuko wasn't really worried that Mae would wake, considering how fast she fell asleep, and he knew the fight and her injury had really whipped her out.

Prince Zuko walked down the corridor a ways until he got to Mae's room. Trying to get through the narrow door way with Mae, turned out to be quite a challenge, it was meant for one person, so Zuko had his work cut out for him trying to fit himself through the door without hitting Mae's head on the frame. Not seeing the obvious move until a few minutes later, He sighed at his stupidity ( he was tiered ok,lol) and turned, shuffling in side ways.

He laid Mae down on the lush bed, and pulled back the deep red sheets, tucking her in, Mae stirred a bit and mumbled something that Zuko couldn't make out. He thanked Agni that she hadn't woken up, she probably would have jumped to conclusions, and then Zuko would have ended up hurt in some way. Looking at Mae sleeping reminded him how tiered he was.

Zuko barely making it down the hall, his feet dragging as he walked. When Zuko finally made it to his room he tore his shirt of and threw it aside. The prince collapsed on his bed from exhaustion and in no time fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**what do you think? Please please review! Some fluff in this chapter**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I spent a lot of time at the beginning of the chapter on Mae's temper and how easily it was set of so you guys would see how hot headed she is.**

**I know ,I know Zuko was kinda OCC in this chapter, but just deal with it lol**.

**Im really excited about the next chapter, it has to do with Mae getting the rest of her revenge on Zuko, I think you guys will like it.**

**Thanks for reading**

**breathlesslove**


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Hey! Thanks so much to my reviewers! I love getting reviews! Yipee! Well I hope you like this chapter, it turned out longer then I thougt, im pretty pleased with it, and I hope you guys are to. Please please review! **

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend, she knows who she is, lol im so sorry I kept you waiting for this chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar the last air bender nor do I own any of the characters in the amazing show**

* * *

**chapter 5**

_revenge can be bittersweet_

Zuko cautiously opened the steel door to Mae's room. He peeked his head in to see a petite sleeping form. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the young sleeping lady. he slowly pulled back the shoulder on her pajamas ( well his pajamas, he had gave them to her since she had none to wear). He gently squeezed some of the burn ointment that his uncle had given him the night before. She winced and stirred in her sleep from the coldness of the ointment, but did not wake. Zuko let out the breath he didnt know he had been holding in and carefuly began to rub the aloe.

The familiar tingling from Zuko's touch shooting through her body and stirring her stomach is what woke Mae up. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked groggily and when her sight cleared of its fuzziness she saw the banished fire nation prince rubbing her burnt shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" Mae asked flinching under the princes touch. her voice was scratchy from being at rest all night.

"I told you id be back in the morning to apply more aloe, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you" Zuko replied in an unsettlingly calm voice, he had to tell a small fib. He really hadn't said anything about it last night. But in all honesty he thought she would be awake and that this problem wouldn't arise.

" Oh" Mae practically whispered racking her mind tierlessly trying to recall the memory, while trying to sit up. She was startled out of her search by a blinding pain in her sholder, like someone had stabbed her shoulder and twisted the knife.

upon seeing her features twist with agony.. Zuko roughly pushed her back down, of course he had tried to gide her back down to her previous position gently, he hadn't really every done anything gently. He never needed to.

" Rest, you must be in pain " Zuko ordered, but not in a rough tone, like when he ordered his crew about. He had a note of sympathy in his voice and was there even a trace of could it be guilt? He had done this to her after all.

Mae stopped resisting and let the prince push her down, and let him tend to her wound she wasn't awake enough to start a fight. And He was right she was in pain, a lot of pain. Mae stole a quick glance at Zuko's scar and quickly averted her eyes. She couldn't even imagine how bad the scar he had received must have hurt.

of course Mae had wondered about how the prince came upon the scar on his face, but she dare not ask. Shed heard stories of how he got the disfiqurement, she knew when people were bored they would talk and conger up absurd stories, but she suspected that it was just a training accident, she knew very well being a fire bender herself that at times mishaps occur during training and people got injured or burned. Not that she had ever seen such a burn from a training accident. She didn't believe the rumors of how he aquiered the scar.

Both Zuko and Mae were pulled from their thoughts, by the lively voice of Iroh.

Iroh was surprised to say the least at what he had stumbled in on. A grin spread across his face, that the two slightly embarrasssed teens couldn't read.

" Im sorry to be interrupting anything-" Iroh was stopped by his nephew before he could say anymore.

" you werent intrupting anything Uncle" Zuko said sternly, signaling to drop the subject before he crossed the line.

" Aww well I just wanted to let you two know we will be docking soon" When Iroh was greeted with and icy stare from Zuko and a blank expression from Mae, he scurried out the door. Not wanting to conger up any trouble or light up either of the teens fragile tempers.

Zuko resumed applying the cool healing substance to Mae's burnt shoulder. In a rather unpleasent silence.

Mae seemed calm and collected as she lay there half asleep, she couldnt be more at rest, se was ignoring the prince completely . To consumed by exhaustion to notice the banished prince.

Zuko on the other hand couldnt have been more racked with nerves. It had been the same last night. He had never touched a girl like this. Sure the banished prince was just tending to her injury, it wasn't his touch wasnt anything suggestive, he wasnt sure that why Mae was so calm. Even with these thoughts trying to sooth his nerves it was to no avail.

Mae had drifted to sleep during Zukos attempt to calm himself down. Zuko finsihed quickly. His eyes had scanned her resting form increasing his nerves tramnedously.

* * *

A few hours later they landed at a semi-large port.

Mae had slept the through the hours since Zuko had startled her awake. Mae now stood on the deck she arched her back, grimacing at the nasty crackling sound her bones made as they unwound them self from the postision they had settled themselves in.

Zuko who had been standing next to her, cringed at the un-lady like act she had just performed. Mae ignored Zuko's disaproving and slightly discusted glare.

Mae walked with prince Zuko and Iroh into the small town they stopped at to restock. Mae was quite impressed with the size of the town. Her home had been small compared to this.

Zuko and Iroh were bickering about the usual-Iroh wanted to shop-Zuko said it was a waste of time- in the end Iroh won, he then wore a triumphant grin across his aged face.

Mae fallowed the two, for the most part lost in her own thoughts. What Zuko had said earlier about telling Mae the night before that he said he would come in the morning, had itched at the back of her mind like a old misquito bite. After much contemplation she came to the conclusion that Zuko had never said anything about coming the next morning. Mae began conjuring up plots for her revenge for the two previous nights.

untill she saw how the girls of the village were practiaculy falling over themselves, as they watched Zuko wander around the village, Mae thought it was rediculouse, but thought she would have alittle fun. A mischeviouse grin formed on her lips.

Iroh and Zuko didnt notice when Mae slipped off into the crowed of giggling girls. She had been fairly quite the whole trip.

Mae looked for the most obnoxiouse of the young lady's..Mae joined in the conversation, mimicking their giggles. She had to blend in if this was going to work.

Mae turned to the loudest of the girls " you know, I happen to know prince Zuko" Mae tried to put on what she thought was a casual voice. the girl's mouth dropped " I could take you to meet him" the girl started giggleing uncontrolably with a few snorts thrown in. The erg to roll her eyes made Mae's head ache.

Mae told her what she was going to do " Im going to go over and tell Zuko your coming over, then when I will motion for you when you should come " the girl just noded her head like an idiot. Mae rolled her eyes as she walked back to the retiered general and the exiled prince. They hadnt noticed she had left, perfect for her plan. Mae waved the crazed girl over. _this is where the fun begins_ Mae thought quite evily to herself.

A high pitched squeal was heard and Uncle Iroh and Prince Zuko turned to see were the unnatural sound came from. Mae turned around as well, although not rubbing her ears like the two next to her, she had been expecting something along the lines of what she heard from the girl.

The girl, who they discovered name to be Mya, was practiculy drooling on the prince as she clung to him. Mae seeing this as her opertune moment to intervine " Zuko why dont you take Mya for a walk?" Zuko shot Mae a leathal death glare, Mae smirked, oh, how revenge was sweet.

Mae winked deviously at the prince. Mae watched as Zukos eyes widened no doubt now he knew this was Mae's doing. Upon seeing the princes fury Mae swallowed back a snicker.

Iroh just stood there it took him a long moment to see what Mae was doing.The silent exchange had not gone unnoticed by the retiered general. Iroh held back a chuckle the best he could. He had been told what happened the previous nights. Iroh decided to let Mae have her fun and enjoy the show. He knew his nephew would refrain him self to his best appility from lashing out at Mae in public. Apparently Mae knew this two. And she highly liked watching the prince squirm with discomfort.

"uh...well.." Zuko began to rub the back of his neck nervously, he didnt want to hurt the girls feelings by telling her that talking a walk with her was probably the last thing he wanted to do.

" Go on, don't be shy Prince Zuko" Mae said trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Mya batted her eyelashes seductively at the exiled prince. Zuko looked revolted, Mae saw him struggle to hold back a gag.

The giddy Mya wasn't ugly, but wasn't exactly attractive either. Draped over her large frame was expensive silks. She looked the part of a nobleman's daughter, no doubt she wouldn't mind switching her role to princess of the fire nation. She was well adorned with expensive jewels on her plump fingers. She was probably soon to be linked with a well respected man. Mae couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the man who was to be joined with the idiotic girl.

"Well Iroh I think we should leave the two budding love birds to there walk" Mae said in an over exagerated voice, dripping with pleasure at seeing the look of horror on the princes face.

_Their going to leave me alone with her!_ The thought terrified Zuko, as he glanced franticly at his uncle, beginning him with his golden orbs to stay.

" Ah, fine idea in deed young Mae, I've been rather eager to buy you some new clothes" Mae and Iroh linked elbows. Both hardly suppressing the laughter that filled them like an over filled water balloon, ready to burst at any moment.

Zuko was left alone with Mya still drooling over his biceps. As Mae had walked past Zuko's raspy voice rumbled low in Mae's ear. " Oh, Mae you better watch your step, ill get my revenge for this" Mae shrugged it off. But not before a small worry slipped into her mind.

Mae and Iroh let out their suppressed laughter, both holding the sides of there body in fear it may spilt at the seems from such tremendous laughter. Once their fit had passed they went through the many ways the prince was being tourchered by the giggling girl. Bringing on an entirely new tidal wave of laughter.

The young teenager and re-tiered general spent the rest of the day shopping at the little shops sprinkled through out the town's fairly crowded streets, stopping at a few lavish tea house every now and then to refuel.

Mae enjoyed Iroh's company, he was a very kind old man and his witty comments could be rather funny . He had told Mae all of his stories when she had been a guest in the infirmary, thankfully he had more interesting thinks to discuss.

Iroh enjoyed being in Mae's company as much as she his. His nephew could never tolerate shopping and certainly not Iroh's favorite among all, the tea houses. Mae had begun to feel like a daughter to Iroh, this made him very happy.

Zuko on the other hand wasn't enjoying Mya's company, not even the slightest bit. The young banished prince was being paraded around the town, it was a surprise he hadn't run into Mae and his Uncle.

Mya had dragged him to everyone she knew, then decided for the both of them a long walk would be very nice. The prince grimaced, the girl yapped non stop, he feared his ears would start bleeding. Zuko thought of many ways to escape the presence of the young lady, a few being rather harsh, he ruled those out. He knew he was being foolish but he was so desperate. He would get Mae back for such tourcher. The he was sure of.

The two pairs of duets had agreed to meet back at the ship at sun down. Mae and Iroh realized the passionate blend of the sunsets melody of blues, lavenders, and soft pinks. Giddy to see what had become of prince Zuko's day, they made their way to the docks.

The two had to wait a few moment before they saw Zuko round the corner greedily, he was speed walking trying to shake of the eager chattering girl trailing close behind the banished prince. He looked rather funny and Iroh and Mae let out another howl of uncontrollable laughter.

Prince Zuko looked completely worn out, his thick charcoal ponytail askque atop his head. His heavy metal boots dragged slightly as he tried to make the final stretch to freedom from the constant noise of the girls high squeaky voice.

A plan to finally shake the girl from his shadow popped into his mind, he could kill two birds with one stone. He had a lot of time to think of a plan. In his opinion a rather brilliant one at that to get back at Mae. This new plan would only aid him in his original.

When Zuko reached his Uncle and Mae he smirked slyly. Both Mae and Iroh looked at each other, what had brought on this look plastered on the princes face. It made both Mae and Iroh's nerves turn warily.

Zuko walked. No more like strutted up to Mae and slid a arm smoothly around her waist. Mae gaped _what is he doing ! _Her mind raced. All of Zuko's nerves about touching Mae had been washed away by the new found confidence the his 'brilliant' plan brought on.

Iroh stood watching, a dusty grey eyebrow cocked at the display of his nephews emotions. Of course he had detected there was something there, it was most obvious during their quarrels.

Zuko swept Mae into a lip lock. Mae was taking of guard, _what the hell!_ But she was quickly lost in the sensual kiss. Mae's body was filled with a satisfying warmth. A warmth she hadn't experienced before, it wasn't like the intense heat she felt bending, it was a heat that spread through her with speed. Her body shuddered involuntarily and the prince took this as a sign to deepen the kiss.

Zuko's hands aggressively with amens passion tangled in her hair. Mae's whole body seemed to melt against his as her knees felt like they would give way beneath her. Zuko's muscles flexed under the girls touch as her hands slowly grazed his chest on their journey to his neck. Her slender arms rapped around Zuko's shoulders to support her weight. The prince deepened the kiss yet again and his tounge playfuly asked for entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth to let him in and a soft moan escaped her rosey lips. Mae's face flushed at the boldness of his actions, and the sweet turning of her stomach.

This was Zuko's perfect distraction, moved his warm hands from her ebony hair to her neck, skillfully un-tying the smooth ribbon that held the pendant on her necklace.

He smirked at his success upon hearing Mya gawk then storm away, angry at the deceit from all she had build up. _One down_, Zuko thought as he continued frantically untying the oblivious girls necklace. _Two down _Zuko thought as the necklace fell into his palm.

Mae realizing how carried away she had became in Zuko's kiss pulled away rather roughly. Doing her best to look repulsed. She couldn't let Zuko know how much delight she taken from the kiss. And how she craved his strong lips.

Zuko was somewhat hurt by Mae's look of disgust , had his kiss really been that bad? No, he couldn't think of that he had to stick to his plan. This was just one step ahead toward his revenge.

Zuko left a bewildered Mae and amused Uncle in his wake as he walked back to his fire nation ship. Smirking and praising himself for such a brilliant plan. He was satisfied with himself.

Iroh and Mae linked elbows as they had done before and glided up the ramp to the deck of the ship. Mae was still in shock and Iroh wasn't sure how to act.

Iroh decided fifteen minutes had been too long to go with tea and retreated below deck to brew a steaming cup. Mae laughed softly the old man had a one track mind and it was set on tea.

Mae stayed on the deck. Absent-mindedlytracing the outline of herlips, they were slightly swollen from the kiss she shared with Zuko. She turned up her face up to the metallic moon. Staring so intently, as if it would have the answer to her thoughts. The sea breeze's salty lips lay sallow kisses on Mae's neck. Mae hadn't realized the absence of her necklace. She was too busy with the swarming thoughts of the recent event. Zuko's plan was working quite well.

* * *

Mae stretched away the remainders of sleep, and slipped out of bed. Only now realizing the familiar weight of the necklace that usually hung low around her neck was absent. She waited to feel the coolness of the red blood stone as she ran her hand to her collar bone were it usually lay. When she didn't feel it she snapped on the candles that lite her room. She looked over to the bed stand checking to make sure she hadnt forgot she put It there the night before, seeing nothing the flames on the candles rose with her anger.

" Where the hell is my necklace!" Mae's furious voice echoed of the cold steel walls, causing the whole ship to hear.

The soldiers cringed, whoever took her necklace would defiantly regret it. Some how through Mae's anger clouded mind she remembered what Zuko had said 'Oh, Mae you better watch your step, ill get my revenge for this'. Mae let out an angry scream. She stormed out of her room, the door swung open so hard it dented her wall.

Mae's rage grew as she practically ran to Zuko's room.

Mae kicked the door open with as much strength as she could muster. Zuko who was meditating, smirked to himself, knowing very well the reason Mae was there and why she was so furious.

" Where is my necklace Zuko!" Mae growled dangerously. She was in no mood for Zuko's stupid games.

" How should I know" Zuko put on a very convincing innocent face, if it weren't for his statement earlier, Mae might have believed him.

Mae narrowed her eyes. Her fists began to flame. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with. " I know you have it Zuko, give it back now!" Mae's voice was filled with venom.

" And why would I do that" Zuko said calmly fighting as hard as he could against a smirk that was just itching to place itself on his face, he was enjoying Mae's enragement.

Mae growled at Zuko, she had enough of his stupid little game. Mae threw herself at Zuko, who simply side stepped her attempt to tackle him. This only seemed to make Mae even more mad. Which was not the best idea. Mae let out a grunt of frustration before going after the prince again. This time Zuko ran from Mae's attack.

The hall heated to an uncomfortable temperature, as Mae's body heat rose from her fury. Zuko ran as fast as his legs would take him, if there was one thing the crew, including Zuko and Iroh had learned about the girl is that making her mad, was practically like asking for a beating. Zuko ran fast up the stairs,

his speed causing him to miss a few, he stumbled but quickly re-coved. Mae was hot on his tail, she ran to the stairs after him.

" Fuck!" Mae screamed had scraped her shin on one of the sharp edges of the steel stairs. The same thing had happened to her as Zuko, although she wasn't lucky enough to escape unharmed, like Zuko. Oh but this just made her even more furious.

Upon hearing Mae curse the prince picked up his speed. Knowing all to well he would feel Mae's rather all to soon if he didn't pick up his pace.

"Zuko!" Mae's voice rolled from a menacingly low to an un-earthy high as she screamed his name in rage.

The crew saw Zuko shoot out from the stairs, and heard Mae's angered voice, they put two and two together and realized it was Zuko who caused her upset. They laughed wildly at the discovery.

Soon after Zuko was Mae. She ran towards Zuko backing him into the cool steel of the rail.

Zuko held her necklace high over his head, creating a difficult challenge for Mae to reach considering the hight difference. The enraged fire bender let out another one of her low growls. The princes smirk grew as Mae's eyes narrowed. Zuko held her bloodstone necklace over the rail tangling it above the depth of the ocean, if he let it drop her necklace would slowly sink below into its permanent resting place. He let the ribbon slip slightly through his palm. Mae practically lunged herself at Zuko grabbing greedily for her necklace.

"Why Mae I didn't know it meant so much to you, was it from a boyfriend" Zukos voice rang with sarcasum. The smallest whisper of fear that she would say yes, that this possesstion was from a man she loved flickered not showing in his raspy voice. He had recognized it to be a betrothal necklace.

Mae's eyes narrowed, and she resumed her pathetic attempts at retrieving her prize possession.

That necklace was the only material possession she had to remind her of her mother. When Jet had captured her the little hope she had of seeing the fire nation woman slipped through her fingers.

Mae's eyes clouded over with warm tears from the memory of the her kind mother. Her necklace was all she had. what happened when the memories of her mother faded away into the depths of her mind. Remembering, her mothers laugh, or the lines that creased her face when she smiled, the sturness of her voice when Mae's temper arose, made it all the harder to wheal the tears from spilling.

Zuko saw Mae's emerald eyes glazed over with warm tears. He truly didn't know how much the bloodstone meant to her.

She turned from him but not before a stubborn tear made its journey down Mae's cheek.

"Just give it back Zuko" Mae's voice was no longer tinged with anger but was now filled to the brim with desperation . She couldn't loose this. It was the only thing that ever truly meant something to her.

Zuko noticed the change of emotion in her voice. He walked up slowly behind her. Mae could feel his hot breath on her ear. Despite how much she tried she couldn't hold back the slight shiver that ran through to the very pit of her, and the slight quiver of her breath.

"I didn't know it meant that much to you" Zuko dropped the necklace into Mae's hand. This time there was no sarcasm in his voice this time as he repeated the sentence he had taunted her with. He felt bad, for hurting Mae and because his revenge never seemed to taste as sweet as Mae's, hers always went smoothly executed as she had planned.

Mae quickly darted off towards her room before the man on deck could see anymore of her tears. Leaving a very confused Zuko and crew. What had caused that severe mood swing?

Mae ran down the steel corridor, her tiny feet tapping in fast beats. She opened the door, she tugged hard, the strain of her emotion had drained her physically. Mae didn't even bother with closing the door. she slid to the wall opposite her bed. She cradled the necklace between her nimble fingers . gazing at it longingly. Her handsome father had given it to her mother when they were betrothed, and then her mother had given it to her the night she had to leave her home.

Just like the men above deck, she was confused by her actions, unlike them she knew what had triggered the tears, it was the memories of her mother. But what confused her is how out of her control. She usually had a sturdy grasp on her emotions that flashed her vulnerable side.

Zuko had decided to go apologize, yes the high and mighty prince of the fire nation was going to apologize. Her really hadn't meant for it to get so out of hand, all he wanted was to have a little fun.

By the time Zuko got to Mae's room she had settled down, still in the same position. Her mother's necklace now held protectively by Mae's iron grip. Her knuckles turning white at the fierceness of her hold. Her porcelain cheeks stained with the fairly fresh tears. The exiled prince felt a twinge of guilt. That twinge was just that and vanished rather quickly by the single thought of she got what was coming to her.

" leave Zuko" Mae's voice was sharp, but not sharp enough to cut into Zuko.

" ..." Zuko didn't know how to start, apologizing exactly a forte of his.

" did you not hear me I said leave" Mae's spat out at him, now sharper then before.

" You know I only came to apologize" Zuko's voice had turned superior.

Mae fixed a steely glare on Zuko, waiting impatiently for his apology. Her mother had said he patience was a good vertu in a young lady. The memory brought a tingling at the back of her eyes, she turned her head away from the prince.

" I-im sorry" the cocky prince hardly managed to choke out.

It was silent for a moment. Mae wasn't quiet sure if what she heard had actually happened. When she was sure it had Mae responded to Zuko's apology, but not in the way he had envisioned.

" Well maybe you not forgiven" Mae's stubborn side had come into play now.

" Look Mae, I was just having some fun, don't you think you over reacting" At that statement it would appear the prince didn't have a sensative side.

Mae looked at Zuko bitterly, her porcelain cheeks wet again with new tears. Zuko now felt bad about his harsh comment.

"Did you love _him_?" Zuko's voice was soaked in disdain as he asked Mae.

Mae's look had no changed to quizzical " What are you taking about?" Mae's expression had changed but the sharpness of her voice remained.

" The necklace, it was a betrothal to you, no?" Zuko asked thinking it was obvious what he had been speaking of.

"No" Was Mae's simple reply.

The princes whole face heated at his wrong accusation, he now felt like a complete idiot. He was now very confused and embarrassed.

" The necklace, you stole from me" Mae's voice was sharp but faded to a more gentle tone as she continued with her story " you were correct it was a betrothal necklace but it wasn't from any man to me. My father gave it to my mother, and then she gave it to me the night I was to leave with the soldiers to the fire nation. Its all I have left of her and my home. I'll probably never see her again." Tears again pricked at her eyes, it seemed once they had come the first time there was no stopping them.

Zuko just looked at Mae, what could he say. Now he understood why it meant so much to her. A part of him was relieved it hadn't been given to her by a man, he knew why he was relieved by this knowledge but he didn't want to admit it to himself. Maybe she meant more to him then he thought. He shook his head to clear the thought away.

" I really am sorry" Zuko's apology was different this time, it was dusted with a sincear air. He didn't wait for Mae to answer he only looked once more at Mae's face twisted with so many emotions then parted from the room.

* * *

**Yeah they kissed! Lol well tell me what you think in a review please please! **

**The line 'this is were the fun begins' is from star wars III revenge of the sith, so I cant take credit for it. **

**I hope u liked it Review! i know you want to**

**Thanks so much for everyone who had reviewed my story!**

**Breathlesslove**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Hey! First I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys are so awesome, and pretty much make my day! lol** **I hope you all like this chapter, my friend helped me with part of it, I had a minor case of writers block, but don't worry it passed.**

**I hope you enjoy, please please review! **

**disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar the last air bender nor do I own any of the characters in the amazing show.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Delicious noodles_

The next morning Zuko had returned to apply more aloe. She had been asleep again, Well it wasn't so much of a peaceful sleep then her passing out with pain. Trying to sleep was the worst. With nothing to occupy her thoughts and keep her mind of the still searing pain of the burn. Zuko remembered how much he had slept (or rather past out into unconsciousness).

Unfortunately the kiss hadn't soothed the exiled princes nerves, nor the sparks that shot threw both their bodies at the touch of one another. As he thought perhaps it might have. If anything the kiss the two shared had only encouraged these occurrences to continue.

This time Mae didn't wake. Zuko knew by the slow and gentle rise and fall of her chest that she was fine, he figured she had probably just chose to remain asleep. He was correct, she knew it must be Zuko and was in to much pain and to tiered to acknowledge him. Though her muscles tensed under his touch

To Zuko's discomfort he found it was just as awkward and nerve racking as the previous days. Even after the kiss, though in all fairness his plan had brought on a profound confidence that had to his disappointment seem to dissolve. He hastily continued his aid and soon was finished. He decided letting her sleep would be the best idea.

Mae heard the heavy door click shut, and she relaxed.

* * *

Iroh knocked on Mae's door afew hours later"Mae, breakfast!" When Iroh was sure his voice traveled through the thick metal door he continued his way to the kitchen.

Mae streatched groggily, she didn't want to leave her comfortable surroundings of the silk fire nation sheets, sleep clung to her body as she shuffled her feet to the door, her eyes were still lazily closed as she exited the room.

A squeak escaped Mae's pale pink lips and then a hiss of pain as she hit something solid and clumsily fell to the cold steel floor. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked up at what she had bumped into, and her hand gingerly went to the burn on her shoulder that now felt as if it was on fire once again.

Zuko stood looking at the fallen girl. His face bore a look of amusement and true concern on his face as Mae's expression held one of shock, embarrassment and pain. The banished prince let out a small chuckle at her embarrassment, which brought a deep crimson to Mae's cheeks.

His arm extended out and Mae lightly grasped his strong hand. He pulled her up of the ground with unnatural ease.

"T-thank you" Mae cursed herself for stammering _damn it Mae pull yourself together!_, the deep crimson shade still painted on her cheeks.

Mae followed Zuko down the hallway to the kitchen. She was absorbed in her own thoughts _how could I have been so clumsy, he must think me a complete klutz, what! why should I even care, well maybe I know_... She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed Zuko had stopped and for the second time that morning she ran into him. The stain on her cheeks deepening.

Zuko looked back the same look still settled on his face as before. He said nothing just led the young lady to the kitchen were his uncle was waiting, breakfast in front of him.

They all sat eating silently, the air tense with the happenings of the last few days. Iroh thought about his nephew and Mae, he knew there was something there, and he knew they both felt it, if only they would confess to each other. His tea would taste so much better with out an awkward silence hanging in the air.

Mae's mind was filled with thoughts of home. Mae had always received stares from the occupants of the earth kingdom villagers, she was beautiful but the fixed eyes were mostly because she stood out against the tan skinned ,chestnut haired villagers, with her ivory skin and raven hair. The villagers knew she was fire nation, it was most obvious when the soldiers of the mighty nation came around, she blended in so well, except for the basic fact they were usually all men and she was a young lady.

For the most part the people of the village were kind to her when they spoke, they tended to be a little wary at times and she was mostly avoided. It hurt but she understood. The fire nation had caused many villagers to loose their families. She wasn't fully trusted there, she hadn't done anything to prove her untrustworthy. But to the villagers just being fire nation was enough.

The frown on Mae's face depend, as she realized that once again the chance to return home and reunite with her mother had slipped from her grasp. Of course she was grateful that Zuko and Iroh had helped her, being on his ship was far better then being with Jet or actually fighting in the war, which if she had not been taken by Jet is were she would most likely be now, she hated to even think his name. But despite how well they treated her here she still couldn't help but long to see her mother again, the only family she had left.

Zuko's thoughts had drifted to Mae, mostly because her expression. It had gone from embarrassment from running in to him, happy because they were having her favorite tea, and to a deep frown that creased her lovely face. He didn't know the reason for the emotion that was now occupying her features, it perplexed him and he itched to know.

* * *

The day past by rather fast, nothing exciting. Everyone went about their own business. Zuko tended to the crew making sure they did as they were suppose to. Iroh and Mae played board games and drank tea, yes of course more tea.

Dinner came fast and Mae, Iroh and Zuko were in the surprisingly lavish gallery eating dinner. They were eating one of Mae's absolute favorite dishes, _must be my lucky day. _Mae thought as her face lite with a satisfied grin. The wonderful aroma of vegetable broth from the noodles flooded to Mae's nostrils as she breathed deep. Set out in front of her was her favorite tea. Red raspberry green tea. Coils of the fraigrent

steam danced above the tea cup in swirls of heat.

Zuko and Iroh were discussing something unimportant to Mae, so she kept to her noodles while they argued about courses and which ports to stop at on the way.

"Uncle, how are we ever going to capture the avatar-" Zuko was interrupted, Mae face shot up when Zuko had mentioned the avatar and she chocked on her noodles, Both the prince and his uncle looked at her, Zuko cocked his one eye brow, a look of amusement plastered on his face, while his uncle had a look of concern on his as he patted the girls back lightly, trying to help Mae clear her throat. She wasn't in a life or death situation but Iroh looked as though she may be, she had just been startled at the mention of the avatar.

"S-s-sorry" Mae squeaked out, her eyes watering from her lack of oxygen and trying to clear her throat of the delicious noodles.

" As I was saying" the prince shot Mae an annoyed glance " we simply cant afford to stop again or we will loose the avatar's trail"

_The Avatar! _she had completely forgot that Prince Zuko was after himShe took a deep sip of the strong tea in front of her and continued with her noodles. But she was now interested in what the prince and the retiered general were talking about.

Later that night Mae was in her room getting ready to retire to bed. She was humming to herself as there was no one else in the room, at least to her knowledge there was no one else there. She began to untie the bow that held her shirt when she heard a throat clearing. A squeak of surprise released itself

from Mae's throat. Mae quickly stopped pulling on the bow.

" What was that at dinner?" Zuko asked narrowing his eyes, prepared to read Mae's responses.

" What was what? " Mae asked forcing an innocent tone in her voice and widened her eyes hoping to make herself look like she truly didn't know what he ment, she knew she was probably failing miserably but it was worth a try.

" Don't play innocent " the princes voice was annoyed, Mae's face dropped her attempt at a mask of innocence " what do you know about the avatar?"

Mae snorted "like I would tell you" she spat, rolling her eyes and turning her head, she pointed her nose to the ceiling in a superior manner.

" you will tell me" Zuko stated simply " or ill force it out of you"

'hmph' "id like to see you try" Mae retorted saucily.

Before she knew what happened she was pinned to the floor, Zuko sat on her stomach, both of his hands pinning Mae's arms to the floor, her shoulder howled in pain. "OW! Zuko get off me!" Mae screeched squirming beneath him helplessly.

Zuko just laughed deviously, "Now will you tell me what you know?"

"No" Mae said her voice was strained from the weight atop her, Zuko smirked at her answer and applied more of his weight down on her, She gasped greedily for air "Z-zu-zuko get o-off" The pain in her shoulder was now becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the second, the pinned fire bender winced "Zuko please, my shoulder!" for a moment Mae saw a look of concern pass through his warm golden eyes but as quickly as she thought she saw it, it was gone and replaced by a look of entertainment.

Mae squirmed under the prince desperately trying to release herself from his weight. This only encouraged Zuko. He applied more weight to her small form. "F-Fine" Mae gave in, She inhaled as deep as her lungs would let her once Zuko retracted himself from on top of Mae. She stood up. Now Mae was the one who looked annoyed.

Zuko smirked arrogantly, he knew he had won, once again. " So, tell me what you know"

Mae rung her hands nervously. She was stumbling helplessly across her words. There was only one way, that Mae saw, to get out of the situation. She took of running, Zuko wasted no time in going after her. He was determained to get everything she knew of the avatar out of her.

Mae ran, _where do I go, _She thought slightly panicked, she now began to think running wasn't the best solution. Having to think fast she turned sharply towards the ramp, she ran awkwardly down the slope of the metal bridge, her small feet connecting with the millions of grains of sand beneath her as she reached the end of the ramp.

Mae knew Zuko would more likely then not catch up with her soon. She fiqured in the mean time, why not have some fun?

Zuko was pissed _She was running of the ship, was she insane! _Zuko chased after her. The sand made it hard for both of the fire benders to run at their full potential.

Despite the difficulties the sand caused Mae trudged on ward, she was determined to stall as long as she possibly could.

Seeing the bright lights from the lanterns in the city gave Mae a second wind and her speed increased. Much to Mae's disappointment despite her second wind Zuko's boots were practiculy licking the back of her heels.

The market was even more busy then it had been the day before. The night crowd was out, drunks stumbled the streets, young lovers strolled from shops to shops, hand in hand. Mae and Zuko went unnoticed as they raced through the village.

What came next was a shock to both young fire benders. The shock differed though, Zuko's was one of horror, while Mae's was one of pure amusement, this was just the distraction she was looking for.

"Prince Zuko, my love, come back!" the shrill voice that haunted Zuko's mind, the voice of Mya sliced through the night air, carrying its way to both Mae and Zuko's ears.

Mae risked a glance back at Zuko. She let out a laugh at the princes vexed state, his face masked a look of terror and sheer pain as the memories of the girl swam through his mind.

And so it was, Mae ran from Zuko, Zuko chased Mae as well as ran from Mya, Mya chased after Zuko all the while shrieking about how she forgave him for kissing that floozy. Quite a site it would be indeed.

The sun had long since set, and Mae's laughter was winding her faster then she had hoped. Zuko noticed this and the look of panic was erased from his face as a smirk replaced it. He knew she would have to stop to catch her breath soon, he would pounce then.

Mya's voice had slowly fallen from the crisp night air as she gave up chasing her prince charming.

Panic was creeping its way into Mae now as she ran, She hadn't really thought what would happen when Zuko caught up with her, and she was quickly coming to the edge of the village. Leaving no choice but to either run into the forest or be pummeled by Zuko. _Forest. _Was Mae's quick decision, avoiding Zuko for as long as possible was what she ultimately thought best. Not factoring his increasing impatience with Mae's came of tag.

Mae fled into the depths of the thick emerald forest. Soon enough just as she feared she had to stop to catch her breath. Zuko followed, slightly farther behind then before.

She leaned on a sturdy trunk as her breath came in uneven shaky wisps. Her limbs ached, but were relieved from the strain. It was now dark except for the faint peach glow the lanterns provided. Not knowing how much time she had to rest she figured she would depend on the forest floor and listen for when Zuko trudge over it.

Zuko however figured Mae would have her ears open and slowed. He silently crept around until he saw Mae panting for air. He smirked at how weak she was exposing herself to be. His plan was to tackle her from the side when she let her guard down.

Mae stood soaking in the chill of the night. After a good ten minutes she relaxed. She assumed since Zuko hadn't shown he either started walking or returned to the ship. She decided to stay a while longer, it was so much more calming to be on solid land, rather then a rocking hunk of metal. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, enjoying the smooth coolness of the forest air. Zuko seeing this as his moment to succeed took advantage of Mae's relaxation.

"Omph" Zuko had clipped Mae in the side bringing her to the ground. Now in the same position as before, sitting on her pinning her arms down with an iron grip. It only took Mae a small moment to realize what had just occurred. Mae thought as long as she was caught she'd have a little fun with Zuko. A certain someone providing just the write material.

" How did you like seeing your lover again?" Mae taunted.

" I bet you planned the whole thing" Zuko sneered in Mae's face.

Mae had to let a laugh out at this, how in hell would she have been able to plan this? " Actually no, it's just a pleasant surprise, wouldn't you agree?" Mae said, her voice holding a tone of smugness.

Zuko sneered again and pinched Mae's burnt shoulder. Mae let out a cry of pain that echoed of the trees around them enveloping the brisk air. Now Mae struggled underneath Zuko, while he held a smug look, knowing all to well he ultimately had Mae at his whim. Mae knew it too, and she hated it, the burn that _he _gave her made her vulnerable.

Mae stopped struggling and gave a frustrated sigh. _Why does he always have to win?_ Mae thought aggravated. Zuko seeing Mae recognize her defeat relaxed his grip. But this was just what Mae had wanted to happen. She rapped her leg around his waist , a smirk grew on her face as she saw the princes socked face, and rolled, reversing the positions so Mae was pinning Zuko down. She smirked victoriously, while Zuko struggled beneath her.

Mae's dominance in the situation didn't last long though, as Zuko quickly regained his composure and reversed the situation yet again. Both teens were becoming annoyed. Zuko decided to speak before Mae could retaliate.

" Tell me what you know" Zuko demanded

" No" was Mae's simple stubborn answer.

" Why wont you just tell me what you know?" Zuko asked he really was curious.

Mae looked away, she wasn't going to tell him, there wasn't a way she could with out telling him everything.

Zuko lowered his head dangerously low to Mae's, her lips hovered just a whisper below his, leaving Zuko with a hungry desire for her lips that he thought would tare him apart. Mae ached for his strong lips to crash with hers again. But kissing him, she was sure, would make her cave and spill all she knew of the avatar. And in telling him would bring on questions she wasn't ready to answer.

Both shook the thought of a passionate kiss from their minds. If there ever was a time, this certainly was not it.

" Tell me Mae" Zuko's raspy voice was low. He held fast to her gaze. Her eyes seemed to reflect a sea green laced with a deep rich lush forest green, amber freckled the green in her eyes, the amber was hardly noticeable, but he knew he wasn't imaging the comforting color. Quickly shaken from his thoughts as Mae turned her head away again.

" Im not telling you" Mae's voice hissed matching Zuko's tone with her own. Zuko's hands heated and the flames licked at Mae's wrists. Her brow creased and she bit her lip, if she could help it, she wasn't going to show him her pain, not from the flames or Jet. The hot flames beckoned salty tears.

Zuko's grip once again relaxed and the fire in his hand extinguished, Mae didn't know it but her pain always brought a landslide of guilt on him, making him soft and her winning in the end, whether she knew it or not.

The prince got up from Mae, she sucked in a greedy amount of the silky air that her lungs had been deprived while Zuko was atop her. Zuko extended his hand like a gentlemen and Mae excepted his help. How ironic Mae thought _First he sits on me and burns my wrists, then he tries to be kind and help me up. _Mae rolled her eyes. Zuko glared at her display of thanks.

Both shuffled through the village, filled with annoyance and both were kinda tiered. The two of them were quite a site, their clothes were covered in grass stains and dirt smudges, there tunics held rips and tares. Mae's hair housed twigs. Zuko's pony tail was in knots. The villagers gave the teenagers distant looks as they came from the forest looking disheveled, as if they were remembering old memories.

At first Zuko and Mae didn't understand the strange looks they were getting from the villagers. But soon enough it clicked, two teenagers, alone in the woods...both their faces turned a starting deep red and they absentmindedly took a step away from each other, not realizing before how close they were to each other.

The most of the walk was drowned in silence, until the curiosity that was burning Zuko decided to speak.

" I still don't understand why you cant tell me" Zuko's curiosity and annoyance stained his words.

" You don't have to understand" He hated it when Mae gave such curt answers.

" Please just tell me" the banished prince sounded like a child begging for just one more sweet.

" No" Was all Mae said in response, her voice empty, emotionless.

She was getting on his nerves, Zuko walked closer to Mae, and grabbed her hand, discreetly as so the villagers wouldn't suspect a thing. He squeezed hard. Mae's momentary shock passed as she crippled under the force, and she heard a fragile bone in her hand snap. Zuko pulled her up, he didn't want her to cause a scene, but if she was going to cause trouble he'd drag her back to the ship.

" I still won't tell you" Mae barely managed to get out between clenched teeth. So Zuko continued to pull her along to the ship.

When they reached the ship Zuko still had a grip on her hand only gentler now, he led her down the many dimly lit corridors and into the infirmary, he roughly shoved her to a bed. Mae cradled her broken hand protectively to her chest.

" I'll be back with the doctor, stay here" Zuko's voice was stern and he wouldn't meet Mae's gaze. He could feel Mae's burning gaze on him. _What had I been thinking! I burned her wrists then broke her hand. She must think me a monster. Good, then maybe she'll learn to listen to me._

Mae saw Zuko's face soften, then contort back to anger as he thought to himself. He then made his way to the door, he hesitate, as if to say something but quickly carried on to find Dr. Nukio.

Dr. Nukio walked in accompanied by Iroh who held a steaming cup of tea, but Zuko did not come back. Mae was a little disappointed she was going to use this chance to stare Zuko down.

" Nice to see you again Mae, although unfortunate about the circumstances" He smiled grimly at her, pity withered his tone.

Iroh grimaced at her injuries " I'll talk to Zuko"

" No Iroh, please id rather you not, he'd only think he's won again" Iroh chuckled at her answer.

" You two sure can get at each others throats, but if you wish me not to talk to him, I will respect that" Iroh bowed his head slightly and tucked his hands in his sleeves, he was ashamed of how out of hand Zuko had gotten with Mae.

" Well Miss Mae im glad to say your hand will heal just fine, as for the burns on your wrist apply some aloe to them when you treat the burn on you shoulder.

" Thank you, is it all right if I go back to my room now? Id like to clean up" Mae said looking at her dirty clothes and scrunching her nose.

Both the Dr. Nukio and Iroh chuckled, Mae's cheeks dusted with a light pink.

" Of course" Iroh said kindly " I will see you in the morning"

With that Mae left for Zuko's room, she walked down the halls only now realizing how tiered she was, she dreaded having to see Zuko but his room was the only place for her to wash, unless she wanted to risk being walked in on by a soldier. A shudder ran through Mae at the thought. She decided to stop at her room first, she grabbed the pair of pajamas Zuko gave her, unfortunately it was the one thing Iroh and her had forgotten to pick up on their shopping trip the day before.

When she got to Zuko's room she knocked loudly. The prince opened the door, he had changed and washed from his dirty clothes and was already preparing for sleep when she banged on the door. Seeing Mae holding her pajamas he opened the door further, he still wouldn't meet her gaze. Mae didn't wait for him to move out of the way, she just walked under his arm, and made her way quickly towards the bathroom.

Zuko knocked on the bathroom door a moment later.

" What?" Mae snapped from the opposite side of the door.

" Towel" was Zuko's curt reply. She poked her head from the door, Zuko was looking at the ground, she snatched the towel from his hand and retreated her head back behind the door.

" You don't have to make me feel bad about it" Mae said heatedly

" What!" Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing _her feel bad!_

" You don't have to make me feel bad, for making you feel bad about hurting me" Mae said as if it were obvious what she was talking about

" Oh" Zuko was speechless, what was he suppose to say to that, was he suppose to apologize? Well yes, after all he had burnt her for the second time and he broke her hand. " I-um- am sorry?" Zuko found himself apologizing more than he had ever before in just the past weeks she',d been here.

It was silent on Mae's side of the door while she contemplated whether or not she would forgive the prince. She finally decided for it, it seemed kinda sincere, she saw how guilty he was maybe he really did mean it?

" I guess I accept you apology"Mae's voice was hesitant_. He better not expect to be forgave so easily the next time. _

Zuko smirked, the way he saw it he had escaped Mae's torcher , whatever she may have planned, at least for a few days.

Mae continued with her bath, not as long as last time. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget the whole day, even if it the memories only washed away for a night.

Zuko was to exhausted to wait for Mae to finish. He slid under his smooth sheets and not soon after drifted to sleep.

Mae dressed and tip toed out of Zuko's room, she didn't want to wake him. Not because she was trying to be courteous but because she feared if she woke him she would end up back in the infirmary. When Mae reached her room she collapsed on her bed and almost as soon as Zuko had she slipped away into sleep.

* * *

**How did you like it? Tell me in a REVIEW! lol**

**please please review!**

**well I hope you liked this chapter, Zuko was mean, huh? And Mae's stubbornness got her into more trouble, what ever will we do with them? Im so sorry the ending was kinda slow.**

**I wanna help my friend for helping me through my writers block**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers!**

**Breathlesslove**


	7. Chapter 7

1

**Hey! Im so so sorry for the wait, will you forgive me! I hope so. Anyway id really like to thanks my reviewers**

**Missy-** **Im so sorry this chapter took so long! Please forgive me :begs on knees: ( haha like my ?) **

**JustPlainPeachey- you know I love you right? lol Your reviews are so sweet**! **Keep um coming please!**

**Nilikeye- thanks so much for your review!**

**quwire-** **you had a good question...** "if she has a bit of a temper, then y didn't she blow up jet in the 1st chapter?"

* * *

**I decided to give you guys some back ground on Mae and Jet's relationship, there is a little glimpse of something later in this chapter. **

**Mae didn't burn Jet to a crisp because she was afraid of him. Jet did more then just smack Mae around a little. She was afraid that angering him would only fuel him into beating her harder, and she tried to run away several times but he'd always find her and every time making him even more mad. And she was in shock of the whole situation. **

**Ill give you an example: when me and my sister are yelling at each other, and she like slaps me or something, it only makes me even more angry and I slap her back harder, it's the same with Mae and Jet only when Mae would fight back or try to run away Jet would get angrier. **

**I hope that cleared things up for everyone. In a later chapter you'll see just how afraid Mae is of Jet.**

**Ok so please please Review! I really really wanna know what you all think of my story! Thanks so much again to my reviewers! You guys keep me workin on this story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Avatar the last air bender nor do I own any of the characters in the amazing show.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Iroh's famous music night_

Early mornings with the sun on the peak of the horizon, Zuko would come in and tend to Mae's burns, her pretending to be in a deep slumber, always watching him through her thick ink eye lashes. She could never actually be asleep, that cool burning from the aloe connecting with her burns proved to painful for sleep. They had since left port and returned to chasing the Avatar.

It had become somewhat of a routine for her Zuko helped with Mae's injuries, Iroh woke Mae for breakfast, the two played the old mans favorite board games, whilest sipping on delicious tea. This morning presented itself the same way as the others.

Mae woke to the old general's voice seeping through the heavy door. She stretched still under the many cozy sheets and blankets atop her bed. Reluctantly she slid from beneath her covers. Wincing as her bare feet came in contact with the cold steel floor, she drew them back atop the bed. She cautiously now, lowered her feet to the floor again, this time expecting the coldness of the smooth ground. Half asleep Mae got dressed, wearing her usual. She swept her silky hair into a traditional fire nation bun at the top of her head, kept in place by a simple red velvet ribbon.

She joined Iroh and Zuko in waiting for their morning meal. Iroh chattered on about a music night or something of the sort. Mae was half consumed by sleep, not really paying attention to Iroh's rambling, a word slipping into her hearing every now and again. Zuko must have rolled his eyes twenty time while his Uncle was discussing music night with himself. From what the half awake Mae gathered Zuko wasn't music nights number one fan.

The cook brought out the savory fish and fruit. Mae perked up as the aroma of the food engaged with her nose, she could feel the saliva in her mouth double as she pictured herself enjoying the delicious food. Zuko had a look of longing on his face as his eyes followed the food as it was brought to where they sat.

Iroh had continued to talk about his beloved music night, he was basically talking to himself, as neither of the teens were listening. They were both captivated with the meal in front of them. Iroh's talk cooled soon after everyone began eating. Zuko being the first to end the silence.

" How is your hand?" Zuko's voice was flat as he looked up from his fruit and at Mae.

" What now you care?" Mae snapped bitterly.

" Gods" Zuko muttered beneath his breath, but not as quiet as he had hoped it to be, Mae got the remark and gave the prince a look that could kill " I thought you forgave me?" Zuko asked, now both confused and frustrated.

Mae just stared at him not knowing how to answer. She said she had forgave him, but had she really? The conversation filled with questions ended there.

* * *

After breakfast, Zuko had pleaded with Iroh to help him with his fire bending. Mae was trying to fight back a laugh at Zuko's childish behavior. She bit her lip to hold back the grin. A few squeaks escaped Mae's throat despite her desperate tries.

Zuko could tell when Mae was fighting back a smile, her cheeks would dimple, and her face would shade pink. He was upset that Mae would laugh at him. He knew she probably was laughing because of his immature actions, mostly because he knew his whines were puerile. Mae couldn't hold herself back any longer from the mocking comment.

" Oh how very mature of you, Zuko" Mae said sarcastically, twisting her features into a superior mask.

" Oh and I suppose you think your mature?" Zuko's voice rang with irritation, and slight disbelief, Mae after all had her share of childish moments as well as the next.

" More then you" Mae spat at him challengingly.

Zuko made a 'psh' sound "Im a Prince, of course im mature" he puffed out his chest and straightened his back, giving the illusion he was taller, Mae rolled her eyes.

Iroh seeing it as his time to step in, spoke up " Zuko, Mae please calm your selves" the older man pleaded, attempting to soothe their tempers before Mae added to her quickly increasing collection of burns, and Zuko exposing himself to a chance of adorning his body with more bruises inflicted by the stubborn girl in front of him.

Eventually the twos tempers simmered down. Iroh had caved into Zuko's pleading and agreed to start Zuko's training earlier that day. Mae seeing how she lost her Pai Sho partner decided to watch the exiled prince train.

Mae sat and watched in complete and utter boredom, normally she loved to watch the art of fire bending, this however was Zuko going over the basics, not being able to keep her eyes open, she dozed off, the hot sun beating down, warming her body.

Both Zuko and Iroh were deeply involved in the intense fire bending training. When the two finished they were confused at how quiet Mae had been, it was a rare site, when she wasn't taunting Zuko or attempting to distract him. So when they both looked over to see Mae fast asleep in one of the few chairs that sat on the deck, it certainly made sense of the unusual silence. Zuko and Iroh laughed deeply at the sight.

Zuko smirked seeing this as a wonderful moment to tease Mae. He stalked over to her sleeping form. Iroh seeing wear this was going shot Zuko a warning look. Mae had already been in a bad mood, as they saw a clear display of that morning at breakfast. Knowing very well this would most likely result in an injury of some sort. Zuko waved of his uncles cautious look, and continued on with his scheme. Iroh shook his head, if he wasn't going to listen to him then Iroh wasn't to blame.

Mae mumbled something un-comprehendible in her slumber. Zuko smirked he knew he'd savor the look on Mae's face when he pulled his plan into action. What he was cooking up wasn't anything big or extreme it was actually quite lame, but none the less he knew he'd get a reaction from Mae, and that's truly all he wanted.

Zuko bent his head next to hers, his mouth next to Mae's ear " AHHHHH, the ship, Mae wake up!" the banished prince screamed, shaking Mae's shoulders roughly.

Mae's eyes shot open as she gasped, her face contorted in shock, eyes wide, eyebrows tipped up. Once she realized everything was fine, and she was the object of Zuko's entertainment, who had doubled over with laughter and was now rolling on the sun warmed deck. Mae's shocked expression changed quickly to anger.

She stood, furiously and walked over to Zuko, she slapped his reddened face hard, the prince only continued to laugh, the slap seeming to push his laughter harder.

Mae stormed to another one of the seats on deck, and continued to bask in the sun, this time a deep frown creasing her features. _Must be another example of his maturity. _Mae thought sarcastically to herself.

Mae took another nap, this time one that wasn't interrupted by Zuko's playful games. Once she had awoken she figured it must be getting close to they're mid day meal, she stood slowly allowing her cramped limbs to settle into a more comfortable position. Mae staggered down the hall, to her dislike her foot had fallen asleep during her nap. Mae continued down the torch lit hallway, the pins and needles in her foot slowly wearing off.

" Hello miss Mae" It was Jeong, one of the young, rather handsome crews man. He was probably no older than Zuko.

" Hey Jeong" Mae had seen him around and knew his name from 'over heard' conversations.

" You know later is music night" Jeong was hinting at something put Mae wasn't picking up what he was putting down.

" Yeah I heard Iroh say something about that" Mae shrugged it off as not a big deal. She vaguely remembered Iroh saying something about it at breakfast, of course she hadn't been focused on the generals rambling.

" Are you attending?" Jeong asked almost anxiously.

" Umm... I don't know, probably" Mae said, STILL not picking up on the hint.

" Well if you do attend I hope you save me a dance" Jeong suavely swept the back of Mae's hand into a kiss. Mae knotted her head stupidly and watched as Jeong strolled away.

Mae walked down the hall covering her face with her hands to hide the soft glow of a blush that caressed her cheeks from the comment Jeong had given her. It wasn't like Mae to act this way, but then again it wasn't like anyone she had ever known to show her such attention. Mae's hands prevented her from seeing were she was going, that and the fact she wasn't paying any attention, she was consumed in her own giddy thoughts. So when Mae ran into something solid she thought it was just one of the cold steel walls that made up the ship. The young lady fire bender let out a small yelp, and removed her hands from her face so they could catch her falling body.

It hadn't been a steel wall that Mae had run into but prince Zuko. He looked down at Mae, her cheeks flushed red, a ridiculous grin adorned her lips.

" What's wrong with you" The prince had never seen Mae smile like that, he was certainly bemused by the show of emotion on her face.

It seemed Mae hadn't heard Zuko, she lifted herself off the ground and, what could only be described as a skip, to the deck. Zuko followed, eager to get to the bottom of Mae's peculiar behavior.

The mid day sun reflected off the deck, throwing a menacing glare into Mae's emerald eyes, and Zuko's golden honey orbs. The blinding rays forced Mae's eyes into a squint. Zuko on the other hand growled and put a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the glare.

" Tell me what's going on" Zuko demand sharply, this was his ship and he hated being out of the know. Plus he wasn't to keen on Mae ignoring him, or anyone for that matter.

Mae drew in a deep breath " nothing" her voice was distracted, and that same fatuous smile played across her rose lips.

Zuko growled he was growing impatient " Tell me!" the princes voice was desperate.

Mae simply turned on her heels and began to walk off. Zuko grabbed a greedy handful of Mae's tunic, and pulled back hard, throwing her off balance and stumbling backward into Zuko. The stumbled slapped Mae out of her giddy thoughts.

Annoyed and still a little angry at the prince from earlier and his little prank, Mae yelled at Zuko " What!" She crossed her arms warning the prince with her stare.

Zuko subconsciously took a small step back, seeing the effects of her dangerous glare, Mae smirked.

This time Zuko's voce wasn't so loud, and the confidence he seemed to have backing his question had some how slipped away from him. He cleared his throat " What was all that about?"

" It is absolutely none of your business Zuko" Mae turned and walked off to her room. She knew what she was doing to Zuko, she knew how curiosity chewed at him. Mae enjoyed seeing him so disheveled, especially after the episode he put on that morning.

Zuko growled as he watched Mae walk away. _Why does she always do this to me?_

Mae's stomach growled, announcing it was hungry, and interrupting her meditation, the young lady had forgotten she had been on her way to the kitchen before she ran into Jeong and then Zuko. Mae stood, her knees cracking from the stiff position they were previously in. She groaned, wishing she could go back to the serene meditation, but she was to hungry to ignore.

It turns out Mae had been meditating for quite some time, and dinner had fast approached. The cook had told her the prince and Iroh were in the galley waiting for her arrival. Surprisingly the galley was a rather lengthy walk. The cook knew of a short cut but had refused to tell Mae the way. She thought it odd, but then again the cook never seemed to have all his marbles in a jar. So Mae continued on the way she usually took. She'd find that short cut later.

After many stomach grumbles, and a slight detour later Mae reached the galley. The cook stood waiting to be dismissed.

" Where have you been my foods getting cold!" Zuko snapped at her, not even bothering to look up from his meal. His Uncle had restrained him from eating before Mae arrived.

Mae ignored his quip snap and took a seat next to Iroh and across from Zuko, her legs tucked underneath her, glaring at the cook all the while through narrowed eyes. He could have saved her from Zuko's quick tongue if he only showed her the way.

" Ahh very nice of you to join us" Iroh said also ignoring his nephews comment, he wore a wide grin, that spread to his eyes. " Do you think you will join the crew and I for music night later?" Iroh had a enthusiastic glint in his amiable eyes. Mae couldn't refuse his sincere look.

Mae regretfully swept a glance at Zuko at the mention of music night. By the suspicious way the prince looked at her she knew that he must have guessed what she had refused to tell him involved music night.

" I was planning on it" Mae matched Iroh's enthusiastic tone with her own. Zuko was still eyeing her warily.

The rest of the meal Iroh's head was in the clouds, mumbling on about which instruments which soldier was to play that night. He was head over heals with excitement.

Zuko's forehead stayed in a creased pattern, deep in though, carefully analyzing Mae's every actions. Mae found herself growing nervous under his watch.

Not a moment after Mae finished her breakfast she excused herself, she head to escape Zuko's burning gaze. _Maybe I should have just told him, No. It wasn't any of his business. _Mae settled on that being her reason.

Zuko and Iroh were quick to finish theirdinner as well. Zuko went to go meditate or something of the similar matter, it was in a mumble and Iroh had a hard time deciphering what he was trying to tell his Uncle. Iroh had rushed to Mae's room, inviting her to accompany him to the deck, explaining he was setting up for music night.

Dusk was settling in at a slow rush. Mae had been on deck watching Iroh direct the crew, his orders were so different from Zuko's, the retired general had patience, something Zuko's lacked terribly.

Mae laughed at the tea-crazed old man's frazzled state. He seemed so excited. He turned to see Mae laughing and gave her a toothy smile.

Eventually everything had come together. By this time the sun had completely set and the waxy, pale light the moon shed, illuminated the pearly grey deck with dancing shadows.

Iroh looked satisfied with himself and the crew. Mae had to admit they did a very nice job. Iroh made his way over to where Mae was taking in the site of the decorated deck.

" Im so glad you decided to join music night" the retired general said, taking a sip of the tea that had some how appeared from his sleeve. He gave her another smile as Mae laughed again at the appearing act.

" Me too" and she truly was. They stood in a comfortable silence. The crew began to gather on the deck. Mae's head turned at the sound of mens laughter, it was Jeong and some other crews men. Jeong flashed a dashing smile at Mae, who blushed furiously. Iroh elbowed Mae gently in the side, of course he had not missed a beat between the two.

The music began shortly after that. Zuko sat annoyed to no beyond. Iroh had dragged him from his room. Mae sat next to him, butterflies turning her stomach in an unsettling rhythm. Weather they were from being so close to Zuko or the seductive glances Jeong was sending her, she wasn't sure.

Mae enjoyed the music, it had been a long time since she heard such beautiful fire nation music. A few songs had since played and Jeong made his way over to Mae. Zuko noticed Mae shift uncomfortable then stiffen beside him, he followed her nervous gaze to Jeong. To Mae it seemed to take Jeong an extremely long time to reach her.

Jeong swept himself into a graceful bow and spoke smoothly and held his hand palm up to Mae " I believe you promised me a dance" Jeong put on one of his dashing smiles, and Mae couldn't help put smile herself. Zuko rolled his eyes, he knew Jeong better then Mae and had seen this his fair share of times.

Mae placed her small hand on Jeong's own rough hands. He guided her to were other members of the crew were dancing with each other. The others looked bewildered at the sight, thinking Jeong brave to approach Mae, after all her temper had become famous among the soldiers.

Jeong whispered in Mae's ear as her twirled her in a series of dance moves. Mae's face flushed a light pink, and a flirtatious laugh was let out something that perhaps never happened.

Zuko's jealousy boiled, like a pot of water over a blazing fire at the sight. _What could he be saying? Im sure it really isn't even that funny _Zuko's thoughts raced through his mind, curiosity burning through him.

The night went on, Mae and Jeong dancing, and Zuko's jealousy increased. Iroh sat an enjoyed the crisp night, singing a few songs, and chuckling at his nephews obvious discomfort with the situation consisting of Mae and Jeong dancing together.

Mae was now very grateful to the soldiers back home who had taught her how to dance along with Pai Sho. The soldiers had always been kind, making it a unbelievable shock that they took her away from her home. Mae shoved the thoughts from leaving home away from her track of thought, she wanted to enjoy the night.

After hours of dancing, both the sober and drunk men grew tiered bringing music night to an end. Jeong walked Mae back to her room, both absorbed in they're conversation. Occasionally an outburst of laughter a product of Jeong's witty jokes.

Zuko's jealousy and curiosity had urged him to follow the pair, and so he did. Hiding around the corners so as to be undetected. If anyone were to see the prince, they probably wouldn't be able to stifle a laugh at the absurd view. It was most unlike him.

After a seemingly long walk, they, Mae and Jeong, and Zuko close behind, reached Mae's room, Jeong bid Mae goodnight with another suave kiss on the back of her small hand. Zuko silently gawked, not believing what he saw.

Moments after Jeong had gone, Zuko stormed from his hiding place around the corner. Zuko kicked the door, it flew open fiercely.

" What was that?" Zuko asked his voice cracking.

" What are you talking about Zuko? Were you spying on me!" Mae was plastered with shock, and to a certain degree anger. As it sunk it Zuko had been watching the whole time, how could she have missed this?

Zuko abandoned her questions " What exactly are your intensions with Jeong?" both the prince's face and voice were serious.

" What do you mean?" Mae narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, she had a feeling where this was heading.

" You cant really be interested in him" Zuko scoffed, disbelief clear in his strong, raspy voice.

Mae caught the disbelief and questioned its reasoning " What if I am, why is that so hard to believe?" Mae didn't, but that Zuko thought it, unimaginable pissed her off.

Zuko laughed with satire " Have you not seen him at port, he is a complete ladies man, he doesn't really care, he's just womanizing you"

" womanizing!" Mae's eyes widened, had she heard him right? " you cant be serious" Mae scoffed. " why would it matter to you anyways?" Mae snapped dramatically. What Zuko had said about Jeong not caring surprisingly to Mae, cut deep, she didn't care for him in a romantic way, but it was nice to be cared about.

Zuko's mood had turned, and before Mae could realize what the change to had been, she was pinned to the steel wall behind her.

Mae let out a whimper of pain, and withered under the prince's grasp. Zuko's hand griped Mae's burnt wrists tight, the burns were still tender, they had barely begun to heal. The pain sent a wave of nausea threw Mae.

Zuko's face hoovered so near to Mae's, she could feel the heat of his breath push against her face

" I don't care" the prince hissed in Mae's face, her nose a small breath away from his. The craving was almost unbearable, his thirst for her lips gnawed at his gut.

His lips were so close to her all she had to do was stretch her neck the slightest. Her desire burned, before she could soothe the ache for his lips, he pulled away, still looking furious. Mae couldn't understand_, had he felt it too? It couldn't have been just me, right?_ She couldn't ask him, what if he said no? How uncomfortable that would have been. Mae's mind raced with questions, and all about the princes behavior, it had only been a few moments how many questions could arise from a few moments?

Zuko stormed out of the room, leaving her in pain. Confused with his own behavior, _why had I become so defensive, its not like it matters if she knows I care, but I don't, right?_ Zuko exhaled a deep breath, he needed something to keep his mind occupied with, something other than Mae. He made his way to study the avatar's route.

Mae cradled her aching wrists to her stomach, the wall supporting her weight. Why was it that she wasn't afraid of Zuko the way she was Jet? They had both hurt her. But it was different, they had both physically harmed her, but Zuko had never abused her the way Jet had. Jets abuse was deeper then physical. He never showed remorse or compassion after hurting her the way Zuko had. Mae sighed deeply, how afraid she was of him sent shivers threw her body. She hadn't told Zuko or Iroh, or Dr. Nukio that the day they found her all those bruises weren't just from the lush green forest limbs. Mae shook her head furiously there was no need to worry or think about Jet now, he was gone. And with that she banished the thoughts of the rebel.

There was no way that Mae could possibly sleep after the near kiss experience. On that note she decided to wander around the ship, despite its size compared to the other fire nation ships it was quite large. She found her way to the deck of the ship first. Mae sat on the cool floor of the ship . The salty wind blew fierce, pinching her face as she rested on the deck, and drawing dangles in her ebony hair that Mae knew would be a pain later, but not now, now she paid no mind. Her eyes fixed unseeing on the lapping water. The waters movement reminded her of, her mothers silk kimono, rustling gently and rippling as she walked. The nipping cold air had seeped through Mae, she decided she'd check out around the inside of the ship some more were the wind couldn't tease her with its cruelly cold breeze.

Venturing around the winding hallways, hadn't taken the occurrences off her mind like she had wished. Not before long Mae found herself completely lost, she began to cautiously check the doors, hoping maybe one would somehow lead her back to her room or some place at least remotely familiar.

After pushing open a few of the doors and finding absolutely nothing that looked interesting in the least, and certainly nothing that would help her with her way back. Mae pulled on the handle of one of the heavy doors, the hinges speaking to her in a high squeak as she pulled back. She lit her hand, then the candles occupying the walls. Inside the same color as the rest of the ship, a dull lifeless grey draped the walls. But the walls were adorned with shelves filled with ancient scrolls. _Zuko's ship has a library, I would have never guessed, strange..._Mae's thoughts wondered as she explored the fair size room, she swept her fingers delicately over the scrolls which were blanketed with a soft dust. _Obviously not used a lot. _The young lady observed as she circled the room. Mae slowly pulled a scroll from one of the shelves. _Oh well this makes more sense. _Mae thought as she read how the scroll was filled with information and stories of avatars. She guest that more likely than not most all the scrolls contained similar information.

Settling into one of the lush chairs she dove into the scroll reading half heartedly, avatars wouldn't have been her choice of reading material, but it was something to give her driving thoughts a rest, and escape her boredom. Hours past and Mae to her surprise had become captivated with the tales of previous avatars. The flames of the candles wavered as Mae's eyelids grew heavy. Each blink stretching its length making it harder to pull her lids up. Soon Mae slipped into a sweet, satisfying sleep.

Iroh walked past Mae's room on his way for a cup of tea, and noticed the faint glow of a candle slipping threw the space separating the door from the floor. Finding it odd for her to be up so late, he pulled the door open. _As long as she's up perhaps she'd like to join me for a cup of calming tea. _Iroh though excited to have company. Iroh found there to be no Mae in her room. _Hmm..._ Iroh set out to find Mae.

Iroh checked everywhere traveling deep through the winding halls of the ship, finally seeing a similar glow to the one seeping form under Mae's door from the library, he found Mae had fallen asleep on a creamy, large, red lavish chair. Iroh noted she actually looked rather comfortable, but he knew in the morning she would regret sleeping there when she would feel the kinks in her joints. With Irohs old back he was sure he couldn't lift her.

Iroh scurried out of the room, he quickly found what he was looking for. Zuko. He was staring intensely at a map trying to charter a course for the avatar.

"Zuko, nephew I need help with some thing" The retired general asked timidly.

"Uncle if its lifting your crates of tea, it late and you can find someone else to deal with your ridiculous tea." Was Zuko's nonchalant answer.

"No prince Zuko its not lifting tea crates again, but I should move those so we have more room when we restock, which might need to be soon actually" Zuko just raised an eyebrow at his uncles ramblings. Zuko cleared his throat obnoxiously to get his uncle back on track " oh yes, well prince Zuko will you come help and old man out?"

The prince sighed heavily and fallowed his uncle down the dimly lit hallway. Iroh led Zuko to the study, were he saw Mae asleep in one of the large chairs a large scroll sprawled open on her lap. Zuko turned to his uncle a look on his face that said - and?-

" Well you see prince Zuko I know she will feel the aches of sleeping all cramped like that so I thought about moving her but my old back certainly has caught up with me and so I thought you could move her nephew" Iroh said with his usual cheerful tone, he had a sheepish grin on his face and he was rocking on his heels.

" Uncle is this really necessary?" Zuko asked he was awfully tiered, and of course it would be awkward, Zuko wasn't going to explain to his Uncle what happened earlier.

Iroh gave his nephew a pleading look, Zuko mumbled something about being to soft under his breath and Iroh smiled knowing he had defeated Zuko. The exiled prince walked over to Mae's sleeping form and moved aside the scroll she had been reading. He scooped her up into his arms, he wasn't expecting her to be as light as she was. Mae stirred a bit and mumbled as he lifted her off the chair. _please don't wake up, please don't' wake up, please don't wake up _Zuko silently pleaded with her, he couldn't even begin to imagine what an awkward situation that would be. Mae waking up in his arms. Just thinking about it made his cheeks turn a light rouge. The jealousy he felt earlier seemed to have rinsed away and was forgotten. A smile twitched at the corner of Zuko's mouth and threatened to spread to its full potential. At least that's what he though it was, the closest thing to a smile that graced his lips in a long time was a smirk.

Iroh smiled peacefully to himself as he saw the etchings of a smile on his nephews face. Such a long time it had been since he saw Zuko smile. Iroh yawned wide, and decided he'd head back to his room seeing as how Zuko was delivering Mae to her room he new she'd be alright, any doubts he'd had left when he saw how mild Zuko was being with her, something he hadn't expected from Zuko, a side he had not seen since the prince was a young boy.

Zuko continued down the hall with Mae, he didn't know what came over him. How could he be acting so soft? _Im just feeling bad about burning her wrists and braking her hand _Zuko convinced himself. Relieving himself from further question, at least for the moment.

* * *

**What did you think! Put it in a REVIEW! lol **

**Im really really sorry if Zuko was OCC.**

**haha ok so my definition of 'womanizing' for this story is a man who's like a big flirt and the phrase 'love um and leave um' would probably fit them well. lol **

**I know this chapter was pretty mellow. Im excited about the next chapter , so REVIEW and ill post it! I think you guys will like chapter 8, a visit from a certain familiar character makes an appearance... tee-hee.did I heighten the suspense! Probably not huh? lol, well REVIEW and you wont have to wait long!**

**Have I stressed that I want you to review, I wanna know what you all think of my story!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks so much again to my reviewers! **

**sorry for the long authors notes, I got a little carried away...lol :)**

**Breathlesslove**


	8. Chapter 8

1**Hey! So sorry for such the long wait! I hope the length makes up for the wait though! REVIEW I have a lot of hits, but where are all my reviews? Id really really like to thank all my lovely, lovely reviewers! Keep um comin guys, lol **

**so REVIEW please please! **

**Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar the last air bender nor do I own any of the characters in the amazing show**

* * *

**chapter 8**

_close corridors _

Mae had woken a few hours after she fell asleep, she tossed and turned, but it was to no avail, she couldn't find a comfortable position and she couldn't fall asleep. She kicked back the covers and sighed frustrated. Mae sat up the dark encasing the room. She swung her legs over the side and tip toed through the halls of the ship. Her original plan was to go up to the deck. But as she past Zuko's room she noticed his door ajar, _hmm... that's strange _Zuko's door was never left open, even when he wasn't in there. Mae peeked her head in consciously. From what Mae could tell from the red glow of the lit candle, Zuko wasn't in his room.

Mae entered his room, her curiosity getting the best of her for what was not the first time and certainly not the last. The only time Mae was ever in Zuko's room was to use his tub, even then she had gotten a pretty good map of his room in her mind. She noticed a chest like trunk sitting on the floor. Mae eyed it suspiciously, that had definitely not been there before. She walked over and sat on her knees. Once again curiosity playing its part in influencing her decision.

Mae sat there fiddling with the lock, trying to figure a way to open the clasp " Damn it" Mae whispered under her breath, the stubborn lock hadn't budged. A shadow seemed to block the vague amount of light Mae had, _what the hell! _Mae could only think of one explanation...

" Oh shit" Mae cursed, realizing who the owner of the shadow must be.

" What exactly is it that you think your doing?" Zuko's face held anger as well as a slight smirk. She was caught in action, there was no way she could get herself out of this, and she knew it.

Mae couldn't help but be intimidated by the prince, with him towering over her. " Uhh...Well I was just, um, I saw your door open, id never seen this before..." She looked back at the chest as her words ran off.

" Did I give you permission to be in my room?" Zuko snapped more fiercely now.

Mae shook her head no, she wasn't sure what Zuko was going to do, his mood swings were unpredictable, and dangerous.

" You do know what time it is?" the prince's voice was calmer now, and Mae breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't whirled fire at her.

" I couldn't sleep, I was on my way to the deck" Mae's shoulder relaxed, she had unintentionally straightened under Zuko's threatening stance.

" By your self!" Zuko's temper had returned, was she crazy?

" Yes" Mae stated simply.

Zuko growled and grabbed her broken hand, and half dragged her out of his room.

" Hey, be gentle! " Mae scolded " I don't know if it slipped your mind, but you broke my hand not to long ago, its still a little tender" She snapped sarcastically. Zuko didn't even look back, just the slightest he loosened in his intense grip. The rest of the way back to Mae's room was spent drenched in a silky silence, she couldn't keep up with Zuko's pace so he continued to pull her along. Mae's hand still hurting but she was use to this numbing pain.

They reached Mae's room and Zuko shoved her in and shut the door loudly, the hallow sound echoing down the abandoned hall, not bothering with a goodnight or sweet dreams.

Carefully Mae shuffled threw the darkness that hugged the room. The teenager had her arms extended in front of her. 'Hmph' Mae collided with her bed, which she was aching to rap herself in the lavish blankets. Mae threw herself atop the plush mattress and this time had no trouble falling into a smooth sleep.

* * *

"Get up" the exiled prince commanded

" What, why, leave me alone" Mae groaned, all she wanted was to return to the blank sleep she had been consumed by. She was not a morning person. The occupants of the ship new this, she was the last one up everyday. They never expected to see her before the noon sun.

" I said get up" Zuko's voice had a tone of harshness, he was getting impatient " Uncle thought it a good idea for me to train you"

" I don't want you to teach me" Mae replied, her nose scrunching up at the thought of the arrogant, impatient prince trying to teach her.

When Zuko saw she was making no effort to move out of the bed she lay on, he forcefully pulled her out. Her words had turned his stomach, weather or not he would admit it, _why didn't she want me to teach her?_

"hey! what do you think you're doing?" The girl screeched there was no answer from the prince, he just dragged the protesting Mae out of her room and towards the deck not allowing her to change out of her pajamas.

_why cant she just do as I say! _Zuko fumed, he was already infuriated that his Uncle was forcing him into this, and she certainly wasn't making it any easier.

Zuko's hand was heating as his temper grew, the sharp warmth pinched at Mae's arm, but there was no way she was going to tell him. She could take a little pain, well this was gradually becoming a lot of pain, but she bit her lip and held back the scream that was overwhelming her.

When they got to the deck, Zuko gave her instructions as to what to do, Mae just stood there defiantly. Zuko let out a small puff of smoke as he huffed. He walked over to Mae and pulled her arms into a fighting position, when he let go she let her arms fall limp to her side.The smoke stream thickened and Mae laughed at the prince's impatience.

" Why are you laughing? This isn't funny" Zuko sneered at Mae. Who only continued laughing. Before Mae could answer him Zuko was yelling at someone else, the helmsmen. She missed the first part of the conversation, threw her laughter she hadn't been able to decipher what he was screaming.

" You're suppose to tell me these things, how could you possibly miss that ship" Zuko pointed furiously at the larger fire nation ship that was now pulled alongside his.

" Ahh Zuko I see your temper has not cooled since I last saw you" Zhao smugly spoke as he strutted proudly from his ship. Mae took in the sight of the large man, he was well built, solid with muscle, he had large side burns that traveled down his jaw bone. If it was possible he seemed to be even cockier then the prince.

Before Mae could study the man in front of Zuko, Iroh had rushed over to Mae and convinced her into a cup of tea below deck with him. He didn't want, if he could help it, to have Zhao finding out about Mae. If he did who knows what kind of hell he'd put Zuko through, with all the taunting.

" Iroh, who was that?" Mae asked the retired general as they sat and sipped the relaxing tea.

Iroh went on to describe how Zhao and Zuko had always been rivals and greatly disliked each other, and how now that Zhao was also pursuing the avatar it had only fueled their hatred for each other.

" You know, how about you wait in Zuko's room he can explain it much better than I" Iroh suggested as he stood to walk Mae to the prince's room. There was an underling reason he wanted Mae in Zuko's room, he knew with Zhao's soldiers aboard she'd find herself safer in Zuko's room, seeing as how the soldiers had already been instructed to stay clear of his room. Mae felt weird going to wait in Zuko's room, but her curiosity overwhelmed her discomfort.

* * *

" I highly doubt Zuko, that after all this time you haven't yet caught the avatar" Zhao's tone was mocking " I think ill have a look around your ship, surely ill find information on his were abouts"

Zuko glared at the admiral, there was nothing he could do but let the Admiral Zhao search his ship. Only now remembering Mae, Zuko looked around the deck, the slightest panic arose when he didn't spot the young lady on deck.

" No need to worry my nephew, she is below deck, actually she's in your room waiting for you. She had some questions, she was rather curious of Zhao" Iroh whispered calmly in his nephews ear, who relaxed after hearing she was safe. Cursing himself for tensing in the first place, what would matter where she was anyway?

Zuko trailed Zhao on his excursion of the prince's ship. To Zhao's disappointment he had found no trace of the avatar. Zhao reached Zuko's room and smirked surely there had to be something leading him to the avatar in there; and if not there had to be something of some amuse in his room.

The prince slid between Zhao and the door to his room " There's nothing in there Zhao" Zuko hissed

" Then why such the big deal?" Zhao said smartly. The admiral pushed Zuko aside and opened the heavy door.

" Aww what's this you have here Prince Zuko" Zhao raised a thick eyebrow as a smirk spread itself onto his face. Mae glared at the middle aged man. Zhao walked over to where she was, in one of the two chairs that adorned Zuko's room, He put his large, rough hands on both the arms of the chair, blocking Mae from rising for her sitting position . " Looks like you've found yourself a toy, Zuko" the admiral chuckled at his statement. " She's very beautiful" Zhao lowered his face closer to Mae's.

" Im no ones toy" Mae spat disgusted with the admiral.

" Leave her alone, Zhao" Zuko moved towards the two, his voice confidant but it wasn't hard to miss the slight quiver of uncertainty in his raspy voice,_ was standing up for Mae only going to encourage Zhao? _

Zhao released his grip from either side of the chair arms, and backed away from Mae, he wasn't done with his fun yet though. Iroh entered the room, he looked confused as he took in both Mae and Zuko's angry face's and Zhao's sly smirk.

" Now prince Zuko what would your father say about your little toy?" Zhao's voice dripped with sarcasm, he was enjoying all to well taunting with the prince.

Mae rose frm her chair, now angrier then before " Im not his toy" Mae's hands sparked, _why cant he get it through his thick head! _Mae thought furiously.

Zhao's smirk only spread at Mae's anger " Your little toy, has a temper to match your own Zuko" the admirals voice was filled with a mock sweetness.

Mae made to protest but Iroh shot her a warning, cautious glance. It was clear to her now he wasn't someone to upset, if Iroh made a point to cool Mae off he had to be important enough to cause harm. So Mae shut her mouth, and stood behind the prince, as much as she didn't want to she'd let Zuko and Iroh handle this admiral of the fire nation.

" She's not my pet Zhao" Zuko said through gritted teeth, he hated Zhao with a passion to suppress the rest, everything about him from his side burns, to his attitude.

" She is just a guest Admiral Zhao" It was Iroh's peaceful voice that spoke.

" Aww" the admiral nodded his head, not taking his amber eyes off the prince. They all knew he hadn't believed them, but there was nothing more to do.

Zuko hated that he didn't believe him, _what if he tells my father_ the prince really had no idea what his father would say or do, and he didn't want to find out. He knew his father was to pick the women he became betrothed with. Of course there was the fact he was banished so the whole situation was a blur, and there wasn't anything going on with Mae, the words betrothal, Mae and the prince of the fire nation shouldn't even be used in a sentence together, at least that's what Zuko had kept repeating to himself.

The silent, tense moment had passed, but to the occupants in the room not nearly as fast as they would have liked. Iroh had successfully diverted Zhao's attention away from Mae, and escorted him from the princes room.

Mae fell back to the chair, fuming. _How dare he call me a toy_. Mae wasn't and never would be any man's toy. Mae had been so absorbed she had hardly hear Zuko.

"hurry" Zuko whispered urgently, as he grabbed Mae's hand and pulled her up from the chair and behind him.

"What are we doing? where are you taking me?" Mae matched Zuko's volume as she whispered her questions.

" Well, since you like invading other people's privacy, I thought I would bring you along" the princes tone was the same urgent hush as before. Mae's cheeks blushed, as the memory of Zuko catching her in his room flushed back.

Pushing the blush from her cheeks Mae tried to cover her embarrassment with a sharp comment " You still didn't answer my questions" Mae pointed out, Zuko just ignored her and kept on, trailed by Mae.

Mae and Zuko scramble onto the iron ship. Creeping through the shadows, as too not be seen by Zhoa's soldiers. they continued down a dusk hall, until they came to a room, Zuko entered and Mae fallowed close behind. He started to rummage through the mahogani desk that sat in the room. _this must be Zhao's room _Mae listened in amusement as Zuko mumbled to himself, _I could definitely use that against him_ Mae thought mischievously to herself.

" Keep look out, and tell me if you see Zhao coming" Zuko instructed Mae firmly.

Mae had only been half listening, she was absorbed by her surroundings. Zhao's room was so different from Zuko's. It was the same color, but Mae couldn't tell what seemed so different. Mae was to busy trying to decipher what made the room seem different ,and hadn't noticed the increasingly loud clank of metal boots hitting steel.

'Click clang click clang'

Zuko's head shot up as he heard the familiar sound, he grabbed Mae by the waist with one arm and his other covered her mouth, so fast that Mae had gotten whip lash. He had pulled her into the closet and was holding her against himself fiercely.

'CREEEK'

The door opened and the click clang of the metal boots was now dangerously louder. Zuko removed his hand from Mae's mouth, his hand lingered at the base of her neck, ready to cover it again if Mae spoke.

" Shh, don't say anything" the princes voice was low as it whispered in Mae's ear, his warm breath tickling her and cause her stomach to flip and a shutter swept through her.

Mae breathing deepened, and she sank against Zuko, fear swept through her limbs. She reeled back further into his chest as the footsteps grew in volume. The two young fire benders both saw the shadow of a figure passing by the closet. They grew unnaturally silent, as both held their breath. The figure that could only be Zhao stopped in front of the door, his arms reached out to open the doors. Zuko and Mae knew this was the end of their excursion, that they would be caught and...they shuddered at the thought of what Zhao would do.

" Admiral Zhao, wont you please join me for some tea?" It was Iroh, he looked at the closet as if he could see right threw the door, as if he knew they were there. Even through the small slits of the closet door, they could see the minuscule smile tug at the corner of the retired generals mouth.

Zhao stood hesitantly for a moment, not sure weather to continue on with his business or join the retired general. After a moment he decided a steaming cup of Iroh's famous tea would due him good. Perhaps release him from his present tenseness.

The two hiding in the closet let go of the breath they had been holding in . This was the one time Iroh's tea had saved them. Realizing how close the two were, they instantly separated bursting threw the closet doors.

" I had told you to keep watch" Zuko snapped at Mae, blaming her for the almost close encounter. He was trying to change the subject before his cheeks burned. Both were trying to avoid the very awkward moment.

" Either way it wouldn't have mattered, there wasn't anyway to leave with out him seeing us" Mae defended herself.

Zuko returned to searching through Zhao's things.

" What are you doing! we almost just got caught, and you go at it again!" Mae couldn't believe what Zuko was doing.

" And now we know where he's at, so there's no worry, Iroh will keep Zhao with him until he see's we're out of here" Zuko stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

Mae sighed, the young prince was just as stubborn as her, he wouldn't leave if he didn't want to. She sure wasn't walking back by herself, she'd never find her way back threw the maze of the lifeless grey halls. And so she waited, and waited. He hadn't found anything. In her opinion it was a complete waste of time, she made no hesitation to let Zuko know either. Zuko hadn't listened to Mae's rant. He was annoyed he hadn't found anything just as much if not more than Mae.

Retreating from the room the same way the enter; shifting through the unpredictable shadows. More quickly than before, it seemed their scare with Zhao earlier had put a bit more spark in their step. Even with the Admiral under Iroh's watch, he had his ways, as Zuko had found out from experience more than once.

The two more than half expected Zhao to be sitting eating with Iroh, but to their surprise he was just leaving. He glanced a Zuko a look of distaste strung on his face. He then looked down to Mae, and gave her a look that sent disgusted shivers through he body, unconsciously she took a step closer to the prince beside her. Shaking off the discomfort of the glance, she walked to where the retired general sat, and took a seat next to him. She could tell he was bursting with questions. Zuko sat across from the two, he also could sense his Uncle's curiosity. And so just as they suspected the questions flowed from his mouth.

" What were you two doing in Zhao's room?" He tried to hold back the amusement in his voice, but was rather unsuccessful.

Mae looked up from her dinner with her eyes. Giving Zuko a ' go ahead, explain' look, her eyebrows raised slightly. She wasn't going to explain to Iroh why they were in their, because truthfully she wasn't all too clear on it herself. So the young prince went on to explain, his temper rising ever so slightly at times, but Iroh like his usual self calmed the roaring boil to a calming simmer. Mae had resumed eating, and drifted into her own thoughts, nothing to special just this and that, mainly thinking of the next port they were due to stop at. She had rather enjoyed the last village. Of course that was mostly credited to Zuko's shadow, as Iroh and Mae had nick named her. Oh yes, they had not let him live that down, and most likely never would.

" And what of Mae?" concern filled Iroh's voice, Mae looked up from her rice at the mention of her name, her previous thoughts washed away.

" What of her?" Zuko asked, he was able to clear his mouth of food before Mae.

" Well, I do not think the men of Zhao's ship will be quite so respectful with such a beautiful young lady" The generals voice was serious, something not often heard from the old man. This concerned Mae, she had come to know the men on Zuko's ship well, she knew they wouldn't hurt her, but now the new soldiers posed a problem.

Zuko pondered this as well " What would you have me do, Uncle?"

" She cannot sleep in that room, its to easy to breach, I suggest she bunks with someone" Both the teens new what Iroh was hinting at, Zuko and Mae share a room.

" She can stay with you then, Uncle" Zuko said, proud of himself for squeezing out of the would be awkward situation, if Iroh had gotten his way. Mae wasn't to keen on the whole idea of staying in either of the two royals, shed rather just be in her room.

" Mae, what do you say?" Iroh asked, Zuko gave Mae a warning glare, she knew he wouldn't like sharing a room.

" Umm... whatever is fine with me" It really was, although she would prefer Iroh's room, that way she wouldn't have to listen to Zuko's bitching at how absurd the whole thing was.

The next morning Zuko had himself a good laugh at Mae's apperance.

" How did you sleep" Zuko asked with a sarcastic fake sweetness wove in his tone. Iroh's snoring was famous among the ship, he was actually quite surprised Mae hadn't known of it before that night. He knew the cots were hell to sleep on as well, and he even felt the slightest bit sorry for her. But the amusement that the whole situation was providing out weight the smallest part of him that felt sorry, and so it was he kept the cocky grin that stained his lips.

Mae shot Zuko a death glare " you cant even imagine, I got absolutely no sleep" you could hear the sleep depravation in Mae's soft voice.

Iroh stood in the doorway, He stretched his arms high above his head, and let out a satisfied yawn. He apparently had no trouble sleeping. The retired general took in the sight of the disheveled Mae. He looked at her sympathetically " oh Mae im terribly sorry, it seems my snoring had slipped my mind last night"

" Perhaps you should bunk with prince Zuko tonight" Iroh had a mischievous grin on his face.

Zuko choked on his water, and Mae suddenly felt more awake as she too choked on her tea. Both looked with wide eyes filled with sock at the general. They knew last night that he had tried, but they hadn't expected him to go at it again.

" I really don't think that's necessary, your snoring isn't that bad" Mae was talking so fast she stumbled over her words.

" non sense, im sure the prince wont mind, ill have your cot brought to his room before nightfall " Before either of the teens could present an argument, Iroh snatched a cup of tea from the table and scurried out the door.

So the two were left to eat. They sat in the smooth silence, the air was tense and now slightly warmer then it had been before. The only contact between Mae and Zuko were the passionate glares of annoyance exchanged briefly. The smooth silence had turned stiff as Zuko grunted.

" I don't like this anymore then you " Mae was quick to defend herself after hearing Zuko's obvious display of anger.

" I didn't say you did" and Zuko's response was just as fast as Mae's and perhaps even more sharp.

" I don't even see why I cant just stay in my own room, it isn't like I cant take care of myself " the frustration in Mae's voice was distinct.

" Im sure that's not what you'd be thinking with a man twice your size forcing himself on you" Mae for the second time choked some on her tea, the princes bluntness had taken Mae by surprised.

She didn't know how to respond to Zuko's casualty of the subject. _Maybe he was just trying to scare me_ Mae thought as she was trying to make sense of the behavior, but then again it wasn't the same for him, he didn't need to be afraid.

Zuko upon seeing Mae's discomfort on the subject, knew perhaps he should not have brought up the thought, but he was unclear to as what she meant by defending herself if that was not what from.

Iroh seemed to go far out of his way to make sure Mae was safe. It made her feel good, she was cared for enough to protect, but she also felt bad for all the trouble he was going through. He had asked one of Zuko's soldiers to be Mae's escort if he or prince Zuko weren't around. Jeong to no ones surprise volunteered. Zuko had just rolled his eyes at the 'gracious' act. It disgusted him that he would try his tricks on Mae. Quickly after thinking this he convinced himself he didn't care whether or not he tried to pursue Mae, and that if she was naive enough to fall for it that was her own fault.

Mae and Jeong had ventured to the deck, and Zuko supposedly went to 'meditate'. Iroh was running around doing who knows what.

Iroh had figured Zuko wasn't actually going to meditate but he didn't want to call Zuko out in front of Mae. Knowing the princes temper Iroh would probably end up being roasted. So he let him be.

Mae and Jeong sat on the deck together, feet dangling over the edge carelessly, the ship had stopped until Zhao left, so sitting as they were didn't pose as much of a threat for the waves to cause the ship to knock them over the side. The sky was filled with heavy thick black clouds, silver stars peeking through tares of the dark night cloak.

Zuko indeed was not meditating, he had been spying on Mae and Jeong, from what he could see of his place in the shadows, they were playing some sort of string came, and laughing together. The prince wrinkled his nose at the sight. He hated seeing them together.

" Prince Zuko" It was Iroh's voice that startled Zuko, and the retired general seemed quite amused " what was it you were looking at nephew, you looked quite unhappy" Iroh was trying his hardest to mask the laughter that lingered in his throat.

" Uncle" Zuko hissed. " what are you doing!"

" I just though you would like to know I've set Mae's cot up" Iroh put his hands in front of his chest protectively, there was something in the way Iroh had said it that was suspicious, but Zuko couldn't make out what that something was. Whatever it was he didn't like it.

Iroh's laughter had been growing and it was overwhelming him, Iroh walked away fast, so his nephew couldn't witness the fit of laughter, his hands tucked in his sleeves, and Zuko could see his shoulder tremble with the laughter that had built up.

The prince rolled his eyes, and averted his attention away from his Uncle and back to Mae and Jeong. After a few flirtatious laughs he'd had enough. Zuko stormed over to where they were sitting peacefully. He grabbed Mae's hand and she winced at the wave of pain. Once again he had been careless and managed to grab the broken hand, _at this rate it will never heal _Mae though warily.

" Im tiered" was the only explanation Zuko gave for his rough interruption.

The prince glared at Jeong, who only starred back with a fake sense of confusion, through his eyes Zuko could see the smug look he held, Jeong knew he was growing on Mae and his suave tricks were working, if only the damn prince hadn't interrupted.

Zuko pulled Mae up from her sitting position then down the hall to his room.

" What the hell was that!" Mae snarled once the two were out of ear shot of the impertinent Jeong.

" I told you im tiered, and I don't want to have to get up to let you in" Zuko stated simply.

Mae wasn't buying it, she rolled her eyes and countered his statement " Im not stupid Zuko, I know that's not it" Zuko glared at her, for a moment Mae thought he was through talking but surprising her, Zuko hissed back a reply.

" How can you not see he's playing you? Honestly Mae its completely obvious" Mae was now thinking hard, she couldn't see how she could miss something like that, but it seems she had.

" Well maybe he isn't" Mae's voice was quiet now and had lost its strength, she knew it was right, it took Zuko pointing it out, put she could now tell the prince was right, as much as she didn't want to believe it. She had enjoyed having an admirer.

Zuko cursed himself, why did he always do this? He knew better. He knew it would upset her, but he did it anyway. " I could be wrong" Zuko said attempting to make the young lady standing next to him feel better.

" No" Mae's voice was still quiet but seemed to have regained a small amount of the strength it had lost.

The rest of the walk was spent each teenager mulling over the conversation. But it seemed by the end of the walk all the hard feelings had been forgotten and Mae was back to her stubborn quip tongued self, and Zuko to his hot headed, arrogant self.

The fight, if that's what you could call it, had truly been forgotten and just as Mae had predicted Zuko bitched about her being in his room " I cant believe Uncle stuck you in here"

Mae set up the blankets on her cot, Iroh had set it up a few hours earlier. When Mae had asked him about it, he seemed to be suppressing a snicker, and took a large gulp of tea to hide a sly smile. It had made Mae's feeling toward the cot wary.

Zuko continued his angry mumbling the whole while he was readying for bed. Mae turned to shut the prince up when she noticed him pulling his deep red shirt over his head, Mae blushed as her eyes traced over the rippling of his shirtless torso. She turned before he caught her gapping at his built features. Mae's face and neck still flushed and her breath caught in her throat, and she made her way to the bathroom.

" Im changing don't come in!" Mae shouted from behind the thick bathroom door. Zuko rolled his eyes, like he didn't know that, and of course he wasn't coming in, but in all fairness he had walked in on her before so he guessed he could understand why she had said it.

When Mae finished in the bathroom she opened the door, she walked out to retrieve her brush, only to find it not there. She turned to Zuko " im going to my room fast, I have to get my brush" Mae made her way to the door leading out of his room, but was stopped by Zuko's raspy voice.

" Wait, Mae you can just use mine, if Uncle found out you went to your room alone he'd be furious with me" Mae nodded, of course the prince had been thinking of himself and not her. Zuko pointed to the brush with his own small nod of the head. Mae took it from its resting place and strolled back to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her out of habit. Soon after she heard a knock.

" Uhh is it alright if I come in" The prince's voice was filled with a timid caution.

" Yeah" Mae turned as Zuko entered. In his hand was a similar ribbon to the one still tied in Mae's hair, she figured he was retying his heavy pony tail. Mae pulled the deep velvet ribbon, her hair falling in a thick, soft ebony stream. Mae pulled the brush from root to tip of her ink river of hair. The two seemed oblivious to one another. Mae hit a snag and winced, Zuko side glanced and the noise. He remembered having his strong hands tangled in the thick ebony river, his stomach turned sweetly at the pleasant memory of kissing the young fire bender. Zuko swallowed hard trying to ease the stirring of his stomach.

Mae had noticed when she entered only moments ago that the chest she tried to brake into, had been moved and either wasn't in the princes room or had been put away from her sight. The curiosity had nagged at her all day, scratching at the back of her mind.

" That chest you had in here earlier; what was in it" Mae side glanced Zuko cautiously to read his expression, she had a difficult time telling what it was that twisted Zuko's features.

" I don't think that's any of your business" the prince replied rather harshly, Mae didn't press the matter. She knew his button and knew when she could get away with pushing them and when she couldn't.

After both Mae and Zuko finished they exited Zuko's bathroom and each made their way to the beds. Mae reached hers first and watched as Zuko climbed onto his lavish bed. Mae was most envious, and now more then ever she longed to be in her room and not on the tiny cot. The springs whined as Mae's weight was set on the cot. The lumpy cot proved it hard for Mae to find a comfortable position, she twisted around, each time the springs speaking up.

" Will you stop that insufferable noise" Zuko shouted at Mae, who snickered through the lush dark and bounced on the small cot the squeaking increase in volume and the rapidness of the squeaks.

Zuko groaned and grabbed on of his many large pillows and hurled it at Mae.

"Umph" Mae grumbled as the pillow hit her square in the face. " You know now you wont be seeing this pillow again" Mae sassed as she curled around the large pillow. Involuntarily inhaling deeply, it smelled of Zuko and Mae couldn't stop the return of the tickling and turning of her stomach, and she wasn't entirely sure it was all that unwelcome. Mae was quickly pulled from her dream like state however. What happened next surprised Mae a great deal and a yelp tore from her throat as there was a loud crash as the lumpy cot caved in. Mae's angry voice followed the yelp " Are. you. kidding me!"

Zuko lit his hand then the candles spread around his room. Apparently Mae's cot had folded in, Zuko couldn't help but laugh at the sight, his side cramping from the intensity of his laughter.

" Its not funny" Mae spat threw clenched teeth.

" Actually it is" Zuko responded once his thunderous laughter calmed.

" Well where do you propose I sleep now?" Mae asked irritated, as she pulled herself from under the lap of the cot base and heap of blankets. She looked around trying to find a place she could possibly sleep.

" Just sleep on the floor" the prince answered simply. Mae wrinkled her nose, and continued searching the room with her eyes, obviously not using Zuko's idea. Part of him suspected she wouldn't.

" I'll just take the chair" Mae scooped her pillow and warm blankets in her arms, and walked to the mid size chair, it didn't look as appealing as the one in the library but it would have to do, kicking the blankets out of her path trying not to trip over them she made her way over.

" Suite yourself " Zuko mumbled to Mae, extinguishing the candles before Mae situated herself, she growled and relit the candles, glaring at Zuko.

Iroh bustled down the hall, the load crash of Mae's cot crashing in on her had woken the old man from his peaceful sleep. He opened Zuko's door unannounced, Iroh had never bothered to knock on Zuko's door. The retired general took in sight of the collapsed cot, then looked to find Mae, his eyes stopped at her balled up form on Zuko's small chair.

" Oh it looks like I set up your cot wrong Mae " Both Zuko and Mae could read the underline in Iroh's tone, now realizing the destruction of Mae's temporary bed hadn't been an accident.

Zuko was now sitting up in bed, slightly furious at the discovery of his Uncle's sabotage on the cot. He had a feeling he knew what Iroh was trying to set up " Uncle what are you doing in here?"

" I heard the loud crash of Mae's bed, and came to see if everyone was alright " He looked over to Mae, who nodded her head 'yes'. Iroh's voice turned firm as he scolded Zuko. " Why is Mae in that small chair all cramped up?"

"Why are you yelling at me, it was her decision I suggested the floor, but she choose the chair" the prince responded defensively. He gave Mae a sharp glare. Who just smirked at Zuko.

" Well you can't sleep there Mae" Iroh gently but surprising with quite a lot of force pulled Mae up from Zuko's chair, and lead her by her elbow to were Zuko sat and tossed her on his bed, Mae landed half on top Zuko. _Awkward. _Mae thought as her abdomen rest atop Zuko's marble stomach.

" Iroh! really its fine" Mae's voice was muffled by the much softer sheets of Zuko's lush bed.

The prince rolled Mae off him " You cant be serious Uncle" Iroh tossed Mae's blankets her pillow and the pillow Zuko had tossed at her to Mae, the bed dressings covering her small form.

" I am ,Zuko" and with that Iroh took his leave, not sticking around for the fight that was sure to arise between the two.

Mae made her way to roll off the bed scooping her blankets and pillows. Mae had made it to the edge when she was stopped by Zuko's naked arm around her frail waist. Her faced warmed.

" What do you think you doing" Zuko hissed in Mae's ear.

" Im not sleeping here, im moving to the floor" Mae answered back, thankful for the dark curtain that covered her flushed face.

The prince snorted " I think not, you know who would be punished, if Iroh found you on the hard floor?" he wasn't really asking her, Zuko knew she already knew it'd be him. " Me" the prince said answering his own question.

" I don't care" Mae tried to answer as nonchalantly as possible.

" Well I do, I don't want my Uncle angry with me" Zuko's voice was harsh and he pulled Mae away from the brim of the bed. Mae sighed heavily. It was true she had rather enjoyed Iroh's sharp tongue lashing at the hot headed prince. But she preferred Iroh's calm demeanor better. And she would never admit it to Zuko but she would rather not have another burn to match the rest.

The night seemed to never end as neither of the two could settle themselves into a comfortable position. The some what awkward situation stirred the nerves of both. Mae turned the same way she had before the cot collapsed.

" Stop twisting the sheets" Zuko's voice rang with annoyance.

" Well I would prefer to be sleeping with my own sheets" Mae retorted her own annoyance laced threw her tone. Mae's leg kicked from behind her delivering a sharp blow to Zuko's shin.

The prince hissed in pain, and smirked he knew just the thing to get Mae back, he had learned a trick when he was younger, he concentrated hard as he pulled his body heat from his feet. Mae heard the sheets rustle, the whole night Zuko had been stiff as a board, the sudden movement making Mae suspicious.

Mae thrashed as Zuko's cold feet came in contact with hers, sending a shiver up and threw her whole body. Zuko boomed with laughter for the second time that night as Mae squirmed to free herself of the icy chill. The prince let the heat flood back to his feet. Finding Mae's tourcher entertaining he thought now of yet another devious form of tourcher for the young lady. Zuko's feet ran up the bottom of Mae's.

" Zuko STOP!" Mae's voice was covered with a thin layer of anger, but none the less the prince could see through the thin disguise and only continued the tickling fit, which only fueled his laughter. Tears spilled from her eyes and she couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Mae's desperate attempts to escape the tickles of the prince, had moved her body to the edge of the high bed. Once more Zuko ran his foot up the bottom of Mae's foot this time extending its journey to the back of her knee. Mae thrust herself out of the way, resulting in a long fall from atop the bed. She landed roughly on her ass.

To Mae's dismay Zuko found this the funniest of all her misfortunes that night, and his laughter continued, growing in strength Mae wish it didn't have. The prince crawled over to the side of the bed were Mae had dropped and let out a sharp laugh, tears rolling down his red face. He extended his hand out to her, the young lady glared at him. Zuko had buried his face in the sheets trying to stifle his laughter, his body shook violently from the laughter racking his body.

Mae grabbed his rough, yet smooth hand, the prince pulled Mae back up to the bed with ease. Once back atop the bed Mae ripped the covers from Zuko, in twining herself around the smooth sheets.

A few slips of laughter still escaped from Zuko's lips as he made to tickle his sheets from Mae. His hands slid lightly from to her sides, making Mae squirm with laughter.

" Ok, ok ill give the sheets back" Mae said through gasps of breath and laughter. Zuko smirked victoriously.

Mae untwisted from the red sheets. She threw a glare at Zuko as he snatched half his sheets back. She was aware he wouldn't be able to see the look she gave him, but none the less that didn't stop her. Another sharp kick connected with the princes shin an he growled deeply. He pushed Mae hard, and she neared the edge dangerously close to falling again. Zuko snickered as Mae's small hands grabbed desperately for the sheets to save her. Instead her hand was met by Zuko's. She used it to pull herself from falling.

The better part of the night was filled with Mae twisting about and Zuko cursing at her. Eventually Mae tiered out and fell still, her breath evening out into a steady quiet pattern. Zuko however couldn't lull himself to sleep. The silence left Zuko with nothing to distract him from the nerves Mae had brought on.

Mae shifted turning towards Zuko, who's stomach twisted wildly. He studied the curves of her face,. Her thick dark eyelashes rested lightly on her porcelain cheeks. Wisps of her ebony hair fell over her face resting gently at her temples. her lips were parted slightly, allowing a soft breath in and out. Those soft lips that Zuko couldn't seem to shake from his mind. He bent his head close to hers, he missed the feel of her warmth, he hesitated then pulled away. No he couldn't if she woke she'd be furious. He wanted so badly to kiss those lips again.

Mae twisted around again, her back now facing Zuko. The prince sighed heavily and listened to Mae's rhythmic breathing, soon he too drifted to sleep the sound soothing him into a sweet slumber.

Mae woke to find herself half of the massive bed. The princes figure moved and Mae yelped as she found herself on the floor...again. She growled and climbed back atop the bed, she shook Zuko roughly.

" Wha?" The princes eyes were still closed as he snapped out the comment and he was swatting at Mae's hands, trying to stop the unwanted shaking.

" You shoved me off the bed" Mae hissed. Zuko only smirked and turned over, it hadn't been his intension to push Mae off the bed, and he just wanted to fall back asleep.

" I was asleep, I didn't know what I was doing" the prince said, his voice mumbled making it hard to understand.

" Well move over" Mae's voice was strained as she tried pushing the prince over to one side of the bed. Zuko only laughed at Mae's pathetic attempts, she'd never move him. After a tiresome ten minutes, Mae gave up, falling back against her pillow. " Please just move Zuko" Mae begged.

" That's all I wanted to hear" Zuko smirked again, chuckling low. Mae kicked Zuko again, which had upset him more then she predicted. Had she learned nothing from the first kicks? It would certainly seem that way.

Zuko's attacks were fast, and seemed to catch Mae off guard. Mae was pulled smoothly across the bed, she kicked her legs and squirmed to move out of Zuko's iron grip, but to no avail.

" Don't kick me again, or you'll have yourself a new burn" Zuko's voice was stormy, and his grip tightened as Mae was crushed against his marble chest. Mae's face burned pink.

" Let me go, I cant breath" Mae's managed to squeak out, Zuko's rough embrace had pushed the air from Mae's fragile form. His hands were warming and she knew she had angered him. _Im such an idoit! Of course he hadn't meant to push me off, he was asleep, and because I just had to kick him, im going to get another burn. _At the thought of another horribly painful burn Mae winced.

Zuko let go and pushed Mae across the bed, after hearing her wince. Careful this time not to push her off, he knew he had scared Mae. He had gotten carried away and didn't notice the heat that had been admitting from his body. But he knew Mae would soon forget his threat and probably retaliate.

Mae didn't really have any energy to start with, then trying to push Zuko had completely trained her. Mae fell asleep relatively fast after catching her breath. And so once again it was just Zuko lying awake, he really hated it.

_If Mae wasn't here and had just slept in uncle's room, I could be asleep right now_. Zuko thought irritated. It wasn't Mae to blame though, she didn't ask to be put in Zuko's room, and she said herself she'd rather just be in her room, although Zuko probably changed her mind with that nerve rattling statement he made earlier, and he knew it wasn't her fault but it was just easier to blame her. The prince of the fire nation looked over to Mae's now sleeping form, Zuko hoped he hadn't scared her to much, he didn't want to hurt her again, despite what she might think, he didn't enjoy it. He only wanted her to do what he said, he didn't know another way to make her listen. Scaring and intimidating her was all he really knew how to do.

Soon enough Zuko fell into a restful sleep, his dreams sweet. He woke to find Mae still sleeping, her knees tucked under her chin, and a hand delicately placed between the pillow and her head. The prince was torn on whether to wake her or not, he didn't have to make the decision however because Mae slowly blinked her eyes open, the affection of sleep clung to her. And Zuko couldn't help but notice how sweet she looked, he was snapped out of his thoughts as Mae opened her emerald eyes and stared at him, annoyance could be read like an open book in the clearness of her eyes.

" Why are you staring at me?" Mae asked her eyes half closed, and her hair flowed messy now.

" I was just going to wake you up" Zuko answered nonchalantly, Mae rolled her eyes; at times the prince could act so strange and stiff.

Mae swung her legs reluctantly over the edge of the bed, her last few hours of sleep had actually been enjoyable. She shuffled across the dull grey steel floor of Zuko's room. Mae's eyes found their way closed and Mae hit the frame of the bathroom door.

" Way to go" Zuko let out a roar of laughter.

" Shut up! I had my eyes closed" Mae sneered at the prince.

Both readied for the day, Zuko dressed in his armor and Mae on her usual. Zuko had to wait for Mae to finish before they could meet Iroh in the galley for breakfast. Mae had combed through the tangles of ebony hair and was now trying to tie it up, she was finding it exceedingly difficult and was becoming frustrated with the creamy red ribbon.

" Do you want help?" Zuko offered his assistance, trying to keep the snicker from bleeding through his voice.

" No" Mae said defiantly, like she'd really admit to Zuko she needed help. So Mae kept on struggling relentlessly with the stubborn ribbon.

Zuko was growing board and couldn't take much more of this, his stomach growled and Zuko was reminded of how hungry he was. He was pulled from his hungry daze by Mae grunting in frustration.

" Give me it, im hungry and I don't want to watch you not put your ribbon in" As much as Mae didn't want his help she too was hungry and the lush red ribbon was giving her more trouble then it was worth. Zuko snatched the ribbon from Mae's grasp.

Zuko roughly pulled Mae's hand away from holding her hair up. The ink locks fell gracefully down her back, Mae looked confused, _what was he doing?_ The prince gathered her hair in his hands and twirled and twisted it up atop her head. Mae laughed.

" Where did you learn to do hair Zuko" Mae laughed playfully as the apples of Zuko's cheeks went pink.

" I use to watch my mother when she would put her hair up, I guess I just remember how to" Zuko finished tying and twisting her black hair up, Zuko loved the jet black color, it reminded him of a starless night, when the sky was a dark, velvety smooth blanket. He skillfully tied the ribbon to hold her hair perfectly in place. Mae laughed at Zuko's handy work, he had done an excellent job, and Mae was pleasantly surprised, never had she been able to tie her hair up like this, it was so elegant, of course Zuko's mother had been the Fire Lady. Mae tried to imagine what Zuko's mother had looked like, _she mush have been beautiful_ Mae thought.

Before Mae realized what she was doing she had thrown her arms around Zuko's waste, sending him off balance slightly. He was taken of guard as he stumbled back with Mae attached to him. " I love it Zuko, thank you" Mae's soft voice was muffled by the chest plate of Zuko's armor.

Once what Mae was doing sunk in, she pulled away from Zuko, her face was hot and she knew it had turned a deep rouge.

" Umm... sorry?" Mae wasn't sure if she should apologize, she was somewhat afraid of how Zuko was going to react.

Zuko wasn't angry, why would he be? the young lady he adored hugged him, he might not admit to himself and certainly not anyone else that he adored Mae or felt anything other than annoyance towards her, but none the less he did.

" Iroh's expecting us, we should go" thankfully for Zuko the blush he wore had faded to a light pink and was hardly noticeable, if his uncle were to see him in such a state he surely would never let him live it down.

They walked together down the hall in a comfortable uncomfortable silence, they had grown accustom to.

The silence however was interrupted by non other then Jeong. Mae stiffened, and it didn't go unnoticed by Zuko. She didn't want to deall with him right now, especially with Zuko here, he'd only provoke Jeong, and having to be the macho man he thinks he is, they'd probably end up in some sort of brawl. It just wasn't how Mae wanted to start the day. Mae let out an exasperated sigh.

" Just fallow my lead" Zuko whispered as he put his arm around Mae's shoulder. Mae nodded her head and her stomach stirred bittersweet, partly because of Zuko being so close, and partly because she was nervous of what was to come.

" Hello Mae, prince Zuko" Jeong's voice had turned from sweet to sour as he noticed the coziness between Mae and Zuko.

Zuko nodded in acknowledgment, and Mae smiled half heartedly at Jeong. He continued on, there was no question he had seen the danger and warning in Zuko's fiery eyes. Zuko slowly retreated his arm from around Mae's shoulder.

" Thanks Zuko" Mae mumbled her quite thanks.

Soon after they had reached the galley, and as expected Iroh was sitting sipping tea. The retired general smiled as he saw Mae's hair, he remembered Zuko's mother wearing her hair the exact same way. He knew his nephew had done it, how else would Mae have known? His smile sent towards the two was of bliss, and spread from ear to ear on the old man's weathered face. It seemed perhaps if not for the smallest moment they had gotten along. The laughter of his nephew hadn't been missed by Iroh the night before, he had missed his nephews laugh so, it was nice to hear it echo through the halls.

Mae thought his smile was only from the tea she was drinking ever so carefully, you could tell it was hot from the coils of fragrant steam, just the way Iroh enjoyed it. Zuko new better then to assume the grin was from his tea, the old man had remembered the elegant way his mother had worn her hair, how could anyone have forgotten?

Zuko looked contently at the Mae. She was beaming her smile reaching her clear green eyes, it was obvious even to someone sightless that she loved it. He made her smile, it was him. Her joy had made him actually feel good, never had that happened; he was always the one to cause disappointment and shame at least in his fathers eyes, and to him that was what was most important; what his father saw in him. So why did it matter now? Zuko never tried to succeed in Iroh's eyes, he didn't like disappointing him, but Iroh for the most part was always proud of his nephew what ever he did, that's just the way it had always been. But now, now did he really care if Mae was pleased with him, if she was impressed?

* * *

**what did you think?**

**Ok ok before you attack me, I know Zuko was really OCC with the whole hair thing, But I JUST wanted to add something of his mother into the story.**

**So tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Please please! **

**The next chapter I think you will all like, I don't know when ill have it posted, im leaving this weekend for a few days so probably sometime after that, but Im excited about it!**

**I really want to thank all my reviewers! YAY! You guys kick ass!**

**Breathlesslove**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Im so so so so sorry that its taken me so long to update. I don't even have a good excuse. Im really sorry. Will you forgive me! please please. I really really wanna thank my reviewers, thanks everyone, you write such lovely reviews! **

**Id really like reviews from all you readers! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar the last air bender nor do I own any of the characters in the amazing show**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

My Knight in Blood Red Armor

A few more nights and Zhao had sailed off. He was relentless when it came to making Zuko's life miserable, the whole while he was anchored next to the prince's ship he taunted and mocked Zuko. The prince's short fuse had somehow become barely a fuse at all.

It was their first breakfast in a long while that did not have Zhao making snide comments. Mae could hardly believe that it had actually gotten tiering after some while, she had thought she would enjoy Zuko being antagonized a lot more. But along with the taunting came Zuko's irritability, which had been the main reason Mae wasn't able to enjoy the teasing the way she wished she could have.

They were having her favorite tea, and Zuko and Iroh were discussing new routes, mostly ways to throw Zhao of their course. The day went by exceedingly slow. With out having to watch out for Zhao and his men filling the hours, she found herself just sitting around. She had forgotten how boring the ship really was.

In search of anything to do, Mae wondered the cool halls. The lit candles caste dancing shadows along the lifeless grey halls. She passed many doors, all leading to rooms that she'd explored already, holding no interest to her now. Until she passed Zuko's. Mae should have known better than to give into the temptation of exploring his room again, considering last time she did so.

Still she ignored the nervous titer in her stomach, warning her to just pass by. She turned the handle to his room, their was a dry twist and the door gave way the tiniest to reveal a faint glow of the lit candle. Mae pushed the door fully open and placed herself inside, swinging the heavy door shut behind her.

She lulled around, seeing nothing particularly interesting, she had decided with an over dramatic sigh to return to wondering the halls. She walked to the door, dragging her feet heavily. A deep red object caught the corner of her eye, and she reassessed her previous plans to stroll around bored. The red object, she discovered to be a small ceramic kimono rhino, was set on Zuko's dresser.

Mae picked the small replica of the animal. She smoothed her fingers over the cool surface. The smooth curves reminded her of the waves back home, the silkiness of the water as it ran through your fingers and the smooth folds of her mothers kimono. Why had she never noticed this object before?

Lost in the sweet memories of home she missed the small whine the hinges on the door made, and the loud, angry footsteps following.

" What are you doing!" Zuko's voice was uneven and clearly infuriated.

The sudden snap out of thought cause Mae to drop the ceramic red kimono rhino. Zuko watched with eyes wide and filled with both disbelief and anger, as the object collided harshly with the steel floor, shattering the delicate pottery.

Mae whirled around her own eyes wide with fear. She opened her mouth to apologize, but before anything could be said Zuko pinned her to the wall of his room, his body pressed hard against hers. Knocking the breath from her lungs.

" Didn't I tell you to stay out of my things?" Zuko hissed, his face a whisper away from hers. She gasped for the oxygen she now craved. The prince noticed Mae's struggle for air, but only tightened his hands on her wrists. His grip was different from the other times though, his hands didn't burn her skin, it was almost as if he was being careful.

" Zuko" Iroh scolded from the door way " what is the meaning of this?" the retired generals mouth was set in a scowl and his brow furrowed.

The prince back off, a steely gaze darkened his eyes. Mae's body folded over at the torso, the air flooding her lungs in an intense rush. Iroh repeated what he had said just a fraction of a moment ago.

" What is this, Zuko?" Iroh waited impatiently for his nephews answer.

" She came in here and broke my kimono dragon" Zuko's eyes never left Mae.

Mae opened her mouth to tell him it truly was an accident, but she couldn't get the words out between her heavy uneven breathing. She shook her head in frustration.

" Nephew im sure it wasn't intentional" Iroh's voice was stern, and somewhat warning, of what both teens couldn't figure.

Zuko didn't respond, he only stormed out of his room, the candle flames flaring high as he passed by them. Iroh walked over to Mae, who finally had caught her breath.

" Really Iroh I didn't mean to drop it, he startled me and it just slipped" Mae's eyes were pleading. She didn't know why but it obviously meant a lot to him.

" I know Mae, and I think Zuko does to, its just that kimono rhino meant a lot to him" Iroh's voice was soft now, not rough anymore. Mae didn't ask why it was important to him, although curiosity tore at her. Something in Iroh's voice told her that maybe she shouldn't question why. The switch in his tone let her know he really did believe her.

* * *

" Im hungry!" Sokka whined, Sokka's voice had irritated Jet to no end. 

" Sokka, shut your mouth, no one wants to hear you complain " Katara scolded him

Jet rolled his eyes. When wasn't the idiot water tribe boy hungry. He could have sworn he had just seen the self proclaimed 'warrior' just eat moments ago. And there was no end to the two siblings bickering. He looked to the front of the bison were the avatar was steering the giant beast, he seemed unfazed by the two arguing water tribe citizens. _How can Aang put up with this?_ The only thing keeping Jet from jumping over the side of the flying bison was the thought of sweet revenge he was yearning to dish out on Mae. A malicious grin slowly worked its way to his lips at the thought of her paying for making him look like a fool.

_flash back_

_Jet huffed trying to fill his lungs with rich oxygen. He had run back to the camp, and it was now time to put his plan into swing. He walked over to Aang who was practicing a -in Jet's oppinion 'childish' air bending move. The rebel did his best to look disheveled and devistated._

_" Aang" Jet addressed the young boy of only 12 _

_The young avatar upon seeing Jet's distress asked what was the matter " What is it Jet?" the boy fully curious now_

_" I was looking for Mae, she's been taken captive by fire benders Aang" the avatars stoney, grey eyes widened._

_" It must have been Prince Zuko" Aang stated remembering Katara's siting of Zuko's soldiers " you'll come with us, we can figure out a way to save Mae"_

_" I wouldn't want to impose " Jet tried to make his eyes look as pleading and desperate as they would go. Aang reassured him he would be doing no such thing so Jet agreed to grace them with his presence. As Aang turned to enlighten the water tribe siblings of the situation, a sly smirk pasted on Jet's face, he didn't imagine it to be so easy to trick the avatar._

Such an idiot he thought as the ringing of the bickering teens entered his ears again, regret of ever coming on the trip was now seeking into him.

The now foursum had spotted what they believed to be Zuko's ship. Jet's heart pounded against his chest, of course the trio didnt know the true reason for Jet's anticipation. The faint glow of twilight had peeled Jet's lust for avengence, certain he would find her when they landed. Jet's band of rebels hadn't backed his decision to find Mae. They thought all this trouble just because she ran was ridiculous. All of them had grown fond of her, it hurt them to hear her crys when Jet would hurt her, but never had they gone to help her, they were to afraid that Jet would unleash his rage on them.

* * *

Mae sat with Iroh and Zuko, hardly being able to eat her lunch, the excitement of docking had been building and stirring in her stomach. How good it would feel to step foot on solid land. Mae's thoughts wandered, mostly on what the town would be like. Hopefully like the last one, filled with lanterns glowing a faint peach. 

Iroh stood, both Zuko and Mae grimace as his knees cracked loudly. Iroh mumbled something about salt and left. Leaving an angry Zuko with Mae.

" You do know that Uncle is planning to drag you all around that town" Zuko said, he was glad for once it wasn't he who was being pulled along on his Uncles meaningless shopping trips.

" Id rather like to see the town" Mae's tone was slightly defensive.

Zuko snorted " You won't feel that way once your feet are aching and you've been to the same store more times than you can count"

" It was fine last time" Mae's voice was filled still with the same timid defensive tone.

" That's because Uncle had something to actually look for, this time will be completely different" Zuko's voice brimmed with arrogance.

Mae was now feeling slightly wary about tagging along with Iroh, the change in emotion did not go unnoticed by Zuko, and a satisfied smirk pulled up the corners of his lips. Before Mae could say anything Iroh walked in. Apparently he had gone to the kitchen to retrieve some sort of seasoning, must have been the salt he was rambling on about. The rest of lunch Mae's thoughts were consumed by the thought of shopping with Iroh, although there last trip hadn't been bad. Not anything like how Zuko had described. But then again Iroh actually had something to shop for then like the prince had said.

It had only taken a couple hours after lunch until they docked at the towns port.

Mae was sitting on the deck of the ship, waiting for Iroh. Her feet were swinging wildly over the edge, as she waited impatiently. Zuko still seemed to be mad, she wanted to apologize but she couldn't muster up enough courage to say anything. She was slightly wary about believing what he said about going with Iroh, if he hadn't been mad at her she wouldn't have suspected him of just trying to make her hesitant.

Iroh had noticed both Zuko and Mae avoiding each other. His original plans were to take Mae with him when he went into town, but now he had a better plan.

" Mae, id like for you and Zuko to go into town together today, my back is hurting I think it would be best if I rested" Mae looked up from were she sat on the deck. Iroh had a wide grin on his face, no doubt pleased with his plan, and obviously perfectly fine. Zuko stood next to his Uncle, arms folded across his chest clearly unhappy with the situation. Iroh had dragged Zuko from his meditation, forcing him to go with Mae to town, feeding him the same story about his back, with just as unconvincingly.

Mae stood, she knew Iroh would stand by what he would say, and that there wasn't any point in pressing it, no matter how much she didn't want to go with Zuko. She only didn't want to go because she knew it was going to be awkward, and that Zuko wouldn't want to talk to her, and would probably sent glares that could kill.

Soon after Mae and Zuko walked down the steel ramp that sunk in the sand it rested on. They made their way to the town, Zuko's mood had put a small damper on Mae's excitement. She could feel his side ways glances burning into her every few minutes. They were walking a persons width apart, far enough away as to not have to deal with one another, but close enough to not be lost from each other in the crowd of market shoppers. Mae had the aching feeling that Zuko wouldn't mind all that much if she was swept into the crowd.

Mae observed the people in the market place as they saw the prince. The prince carried himself with immense confidence, Mae could see it was all a show, She knew it sounded harsh but anyone with such a disfigurement was going to get stares, prince or not. Her mind flashed back to the looks of pity she use to receive from the bruises that adorned her face. Those were only minor compared to his scar. She knew the looks people had given him had worn at him, no one could block the stares out for ever. People would look away fast when the prince caught them gawking, that only made it more obvious that they had been staring.

The two wondered around until Zuko decided to go into a shop. Mae followed but decided to stay outside, nothing really seemed like it would be of any interest to her there. Zuko stood in the doorway waiting for Mae to follow him, when he finally caught the drift that Mae would stay outside, the already frown on his face deepened. At the sight Mae felt a pang in the pit of her stomach.

An elderly lady with silver hair and a leather face, wrinkled with age, smiled warmly at Mae, the gap between her two front teeth adding a charming character to her apperance.

Mae smiled back at the elderly shop keeper as she stood outside the shop. She was beginning to get impatient just standing there. Mae peeked her head threw the door way of the hut and spoke to Zuko " Im going to explore " Before Zuko could stop her she had disappeared into the utter chaos of the market place.

" Well, well, well look who it is" an all too familiar voice snickered.

Mae's blood froze when she heard the unwanted words of Jet. She turned around, horror struck to meet the smirk on his face. All Mae could do was stand there, her whole body had locked up, only shaking with fear. Jet circled around Mae. His very voice paralyzed her, that's the way it had always been. Seeing him, she couldn't hold back the memories she had begged to leave. They were too much for her. The knot that had worked itself in Mae's stomach tightened._ This cant be happening, dear gods, this cant be happening._ Mae repeated the chant in her mind, squeezing her eyes shut, perhaps it was all a dream, just a bad nightmare when she opened her enchanting eyes Jet would be gone, back to a dark corner of her mind.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk Mae you thought you could run away, what? did you think I wouldn't find you, how cute" Jets voice was cruel, mocking her.

_Run. _That's it, finally it registered. She turned to make her way back to the shop, she took to fast,long strides, and then her body was pulled back with a fierce jolt. Jet had grabbed a greedy amount of Mae's tunic. Now tears had begun to come in fast and steady streams. Jet only laughed at Mae's display of 'weakness'

Zuko had been searching for Mae, walking around town by herself wasn't the best idea, considering she would most likely get lost. When Zuko came upon the display by the edge of the town, he quickly made his way over. The prince had assumed the other person was just a pursuer. The green eyed monster had snatched Zuko into its clutches as he saw Mae talking to another man, no that wasn't right, it was just the man talking, Mae looked distressed, jealousy released its grip as he realized how shaken Mae looked.

" Well now that I have you here my little Mae, you can learn your lesson in front of all these lovely villagers " Jet hissed through clenched teeth.

Jet's hand rose above Mae's face coming down hard as he back handed her across the face. A whimper escaped Mae's now bloody lips and she shrunk back to the wall of a townsman's house. Jet obviously enjoyed Mae's cowering actions, he raised his hand again landing another crushing blow to Mae's fragile face. He raised his other hand to even out the bruises on her face, and backhanded her twice with just as much fury. Mae's tears now ran together with thick blood as they trailed down her face.

Zuko saw Jet strike Mae, his insides turned and he raced to Mae. He wasn't close and it took him a long time to reach her, each blow making his stomach turn uneasily and his legs bump harder. _Why aren't the villagers doing anything? _No one seemed to notice the battered Mae and Jet towering over her shaking form.

Mae had sunk to the ground and her emerald eyes had been shut tight, expecting Jet's hand to sting her cheek and brake her skin. His hand never came, Mae kept her eyes shut tight, she was sure he was just trying to heighten the suspense. Through Mae's tears she hadn't heard Jet's piercing shockingly high scream. Instead of a rough hand biting her cheek she felt a familiar warm hand gently wiping away the rouge blood and salty tears. She jerked violently away.

" Shh Mae" A strong raspy voice cooed, Mae knew that voice, she slowly opened her eyes. She was staring into the comforting warm golden orbs of him the person who for the second time rescued her from the rebel. The banished prince studied her green eyes, filled with an unbelievable amount of fear. He hooked his arms under her arms and the backs of her knees.

Zuko studied Mae's shaken face, what happened to the stubborn, strong Mae he knew? This wasn't like her at all, its almost as if her strength slipped away. In some way Zuko could relate, he remembered how his cockiness had left him once he discovered who he was to face that horrible day of his banishment. His arrogance had shifted into fear, and disbelief, he could only guess now, that perhaps that's how Mae felt. How accurate he actually was, was unbeknownst to the exiled prince.

Mae shut her eyes again, as a new wave of pain seeped into every inch of her body. The pain becoming to much Mae fell limp in the prince's arms with unconsciousness.

* * *

**What did you think! Put it in a REVIEW! lol **

**Again im really really sorry about how long this update took**

**How did you like Jet coming back into the story? He's pretty much crazy in this story. **

**Anyway I hope you liked it**

**Thanks to my reviewers again! Love you guys!**

**Breathlesslove**


	10. Chapter 10

1

**I apologize a thousand times over for how long this took! I was having **_**the **_**worst case of writers block. **

**I wanted to thank all the reviewers who had only nice and encouraging words to say. Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**and I wanna specially thank Missy, who has helped me threw my writers block, love you miss!**

**Ok on with the story, im sure no one wants any more waiting, haha. **

**hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar the last air bender nor do I own any of the characters in the amazing show.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Thank You.

Mae had stayed in her room since they returned from port, instructing the soldiers to leave her food outside the door. She was ashamed of her face, it was smothered in gruesome bruises and small pink cuts. But she wasn't just ashamed of what had happened to her physically. It was much more than that. She was ashamed that she couldn't defend herself, that she coward away. She was taught to fight back, defend herself but she hadn't done that, and she knew it, no matter how many times she said she was. She wouldn't even talk to anyone. The only response she would give was ' go away' or 'leave' nothing more.

Zuko felt guilty if he had only gotten to her sooner she wouldn't be in such a horrible condition. Iroh had tried to ease his guilt telling him he couldn't have done anything more. Mae hiding in her room seem to only increase his guilt because he knew she felt bad. He would feel the same way if it happened to him. He knew how it felt to feel like you were tough, could take care of your self, and then when it came down to it, when your bravery is needed most, it never fails to fail.

Zuko was tiered of this, it was time she came out. Zuko stormed down the corridor to Mae's room. The fire prince banged ruthlessly on Mae's door, she didn't even answer, knowing the only one who would bang so fiercely would be Zuko. After long moments of pounding the prince was getting irritate fast, his hand throbbed. But occupant on the other side of the door wasn't without her grief either The banging was quickly becoming insufferable.

Zuko cursed his stupidity, he had the key!

The loud pounding stopped and Mae thanked the heavens, she wasn't sure how much she could tolerate. It was suspicious though, the determined Zuko usually spent at least a half hour. Mae heard what sounded like Zuko giving a victorious grunt. Which only heightened her suspicions, he hadn't banged her door town. So why was he so please with himself? She made her way to the heavy door, she pressed her ear to the cool steal. She listened intently for any sign of the prince being on the other side, she didn't hear anything, was he gone? Mae heard receding footsteps. Figuring staying pressed up against the door was a waist of her what she wanted to be valuable time, went back to meditating. But couldn't completely succumb to the peaceful silence.

No more then 10 minutes later, Zuko hurried down the dimly lit corridor to Mae's chambers. He smirked at his cleverness, even if it had taken a moment to sink in.

Mae was brought out of her relaxing meditation by the click of a key entering the lock on her door then a sharp scratching nose as it turned to unlock. Mae sprung to her feet and wasting no time throwing herself at the door just as it was cracking open.

Once Zuko realized it was Mae's weight that was preventing the door from swinging open, he snickered, _does she really think she was any match against me? _Zuko's thoughts were filled with his familiar arrogance. The prince applied his weight to the door, and pushed.

On the other side of the door Mae's small feet slid across the steel floor, when she realized her weight couldn't hold up against his she panicked. " Zuko no, please stop! Don't come in!" Mae pleaded but with no avail, Zuko just continued his task. " I..um.. im changing? it was Mae's last pathetic hope in him leaving her alone.

" Nice try Mae but you cant keep me out" Zuko said, amusement at her attempts rained in his deep voice.

The prince had successfully swept the door to Mae's room open, He tried not to but he couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his mouth. Zuko's reaction made Mae feel all the more self conscious about her bruised features. She buried her head in her arms.

" Zuko just leave me alone " He could hear the tears in her muffled voice, and they stung at him, she always managed to make him feel horribly guilty, he despised it.

He swallowed his guilt and spoke again to Mae, his voice no softer then before, he didn't want to show that he was softening because of her obvious despair " You cant hide in your room forever you know"

" I can until my face heals" There was Mae's stubbornest leaking into her voice again. Zuko walked in front of Mae, and pulled at her wrists carefully trying to pry her hands from her face. Mae resisted the tug, her whole body moving with his force, but she kept her hands tightly clamped over her bruised and cut face, which hurt even worse now. But it was better than seeing Zuko or anyone else's reaction. Her ink hair flowed carelessly around her shoulders and shielding part of her face her hands could not manage to hide.

They had already make it a fourth of the way down the hall but he couldn't pull her the whole way it was ridiculous. Zuko searched his brain for a way to coax her into coming and eating.

" Mae please, just come down and eat with Iroh and I" He knew it wasn't the most persuasive speech.

" Pshhhtt, and have everyone see me like this? I don't think so"

"Not everyone is going to see you like that. Only Uncle. And I'll stop sending food to your room if you don't eat with us."

Mae sighed. She knew when to throw her hands up in defeat. Her hands dropped from her face and she met Zuko's gaze with one eyebrow raised.

"Just fallow behind me" Zuko said, as much for her comfort as his own. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his eyes from her face any other way.

Iroh's back was to them, but as they entered the room he turned and was met with such a shock he lost control of his mouth.

" Mae, child, are you alright? Your face looks-" Iroh bit his tongue as his brain caught up with his mouth.

Zuko meanwhile cringed behind Mae. He wouldn't have thought Iroh of all people would be so careless with his words. Zuko and Iroh exchanged several nervous glances, as Mae's head bowed and her hands flew back to her face.

Mae let out a strangled cry. Iroh looked to Zuko, who looked hopelessly back to him. Neither had any idea what to do. After several minutes of awkward silence interrupted only by Mae's occasional sobs Iroh moved to her. He was hesitant at first, the only person he'd taken care of in such a long time was Zuko, who would have reacted very differently. Iroh engulfed Mae in a large hug. Mae wrapped her arms the best she could around Iroh.Zuko looked on, trying to decide if prying her from her room was such a good idea, he decided not. Mae's sobs finally subsided, much to Zuko's relief. He was never good with the showing of that sort of emotion or watching it spill out of someone.

"Shall we eat now?" Iroh's voice was soft. Zuko smiled at his uncles paternal attitude.

Mae nodded and pulled away from Iroh. Her eyes stung and her face was hot, and she could feel her eyes had swollen even more. She couldn't look anyone in the face, she B-lined it to the table. Zuko sat down next to her, again so he wouldn't have a clear view of her face.

If there were ever and awkward situation, it couldn't hold a candle to the one the three were experiencing now.

Each stared there rice down with such an intense gaze, it was a wonder no one ended up crossed eyed. Zuko was the first to break the staring contest with his bowl of food. Mae could feel him shift next to her.

Zuko tried to think of anything to say to break the silence. Wait! He had it! It was music night. Perfect. They would discuss that.

Zuko cleared his throat, and two pairs of eyes turned towards him. " Are you going down to music night, Mae?"

Zuko received a look that made him feel like the stupidest person Mae had ever had the unfortunate opportunity of conversing with.

"Zuko, do you honestly think I would want to have everyone see me like this?" Mae's voice had stilled to a calming small voice, which scared Zuko even more then the hysterics.

Zuko looked from Mae to Iroh, panicked, then looked back to Mae. No one answered, and no one talked for the rest of the meal. Or he walk back to Mae's room.

Never had silence been so excruciating.

And so Zuko attended music night, alone.

It was the same as always for Zuko. Iroh signing and crew mates dancing, and himself watching the festivities.

Reflecting back on his decision to break the silence. He agreed with what Iroh has said after walking Mae to her room, it was a stupid idea. Knowing the fuss Mae had made, he should have realized she wouldn't want to come out. He really wasn't very good at this kind of thing.

As music night came to an end, with very few moments that stood out. All the ships soldiers lumbered back to bed with heavy feet.

Zuko was doing the same as his crew when he heard his Uncle's voice. " An exceptional night for the stars, isn't it nephew?"

Zuko twisted his head to the sky. Iroh was right. You could see the soft, dark sky for miles littered with stars.

Mae didn't know what she was missing, he thought.

Mae heard the last door click for the night. Aching for fresh air, and the night sky she cautiously tipped toed to the deck of the ship. Moving to the rail she sank to the floor and tilted her head back. It was a night sky to remember.

The hollow sound of foot steps on the metal floor made Mae's whole body go ridged. A shiver of fear snaked down her spine as the worst of thoughts shot through her head. She heard Zuko's nervous cough and Mae's heart beat simmered down to its normal steady rhythm, as the realization set in that it was only her rescuer. She was acting ridiculous.

The moons florescent glow cast the eeriest of glows across Mae's face, already darkened with bruises. Zuko exhaled a heavy sigh, not even knowing what to think, and sat beside her.

"Troubled?" Mae asked, her glazed over gaze still fixed on the stars.

Zuko snorted " Yeah, but Im sure it's nothing compared with you"

" True" Mae joked, the twinkle in her eye back for the slightest moment, or maybe it was only a reflection of the stars. He liked to think is was the first.

"So are you feeling better?"

" Yes, I suppose I over reacted earlier" next to her Zuko was silent. She smiled as he didn't contradict her.

Both sat silent, and Mae lapsed into her own thoughts.

The salty wind blew fierce, pinching her face as she rested on the deck, the wind drew dangles in her ebony hair that Mae knew would be a pain later, but not now, now she paid no mind. Her eyes had moved from the sky and now fixed unseeing on the lapping water. The waters movement reminded her of, her mothers silk kimono, rustling gently and rippling as she walked.

Her mother.

She had to go back to her mother, she needed to see her again. Mae missed her mother more than she could even begin to express. For so long they were all each other had.. The terms in which they were so insensitively ripped apart made her wince. She'd go back to her home. Home. She relished in the comfort of a single word could bring to her. It had been so long since she could call a place home, she couldn't believe anyplace could replace the home she had made with her mother.

Mae looked to Zuko, who sat next to her his arms crossed over the rail. She was just going to have to say it. She breathed deep. This was the perfect time to bring it up.

"Zuko, I " Mae struggled to swallow, this was harder than she had imagined. " At the next port, I'll be getting off." Mae turned her eyes from him, and the water back to the sky.

" If this is about you face, it will heal and things will go back to normal" Zuko prayed the desperation didn't show in his voice. He couldn't loose her, she was his friend. His only friend. And maybe something more... He shook the thought away, she wouldn't be anything if she left.

"No, no it's nothing like that. I just, I need to see my mother. It's been so long" Mae looked to Zuko sympathetically, she knew him well enough to know how much he was trying to not show his emotions, like always. Unless of course that emotion was anger.

Silence filled the silence between them. There was so much to say, but no way to say it. Zuko wanted to say something, anything to make her stay, if only he knew what he should say.

"Thank you" It was Mae who first spoke.

Zuko looked over at Mae. As silly as it was he had forgotten she was there, while he was trying to find something to say to her. He wanted to thank her, she had given him a friendship, at a time he need it most.

Taking Zuko's moment to register reality as him just having nothing to say,Mae got up and made her way across the deck when Zuko's hand grasped her wrist. She turned. Zuko met her gaze, no longer finding it difficult to ignore the bruises across her face.

" Thank you, Mae" Zuko let Mae's wrist slide from his hand and walked to his room.

Mae stood on the deck long after Zuko had left. She wished he had said more. Why had he thanked her? Mae let out a sigh. She would have to pass on answers for the night and just settle for sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Add a review! Haha. **

**Well thanks for reading, im not sure when ill update next. Hopefully it won't take me as long as this one did. **

**Again thanks to all the kind and patient reviewers, you guys rock!**

**Breathlesslove.**


	11. Chapter 11

*Gasp* It's an update!! Who woulda thunk it? I humbly beg your forgiveness for the two year break from this story. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it.

I went back through my story and I just wanted to apologize for the scary spelling and missuse of words and to also apologize in advance because I'm sure it will probably happen again even with the proof reading.

I hope you enjoy!! I'm sorry this took so long. I'd love a review!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar:the Last Air Bender nor do I own any of its characters.

Hope you like :)

* * *

What Was She Thinking?

The great steal ship pulled into the harbor of a conquered Earth kingdom. For Mae it is both a welcome site and one that brings fragile nerves to the surface. She swallowed hard against them, this was what she wanted. What she had decided on. But it wasn't the only thing she wanted, she wouldn't even say the words in her head, wouldn't allow herself to think them. She had faced worse. Mae found it unnervingly easy to pull away from the rail, from where she will be on her own again. Away from what she wanted.....

She traveled the now familiar corridor to her room. A sort of home whether she liked to admit it or not. She'd packed her belongings the night before with Iroh watching, and sniffling. It was exceptionally hard to break the news to the old general. At first he had believed it to be a joke, revenge on his little trick with setting the two in the same room for the length of Zhao's stay. It only made it harder. Zuko said he would help break the news to his Uncle. Although truth be told he wasn't much help. Not to Mae's surprise. The prince seemed just as upset as his Uncle, and the stunned helping the confused Mae realized didn't help her one bit. Mae swallowed hard, this time not over nerves but guilt.

Mae turned the handle to open her door, realizing this would be the last time she ever opened the door to the dismal yet strangely cozy room. She wasn't usually this emotional, why did she care if it was the last time she opened a stupid metal door? And she knew it was because she'd be home sick. But she was returning home, how could one be home sick if one were home? It didn't make sense, but then again it didn't really matter, she knew she'd feel the same whether it made sense or not. Her things lay bundled in her bag, waiting for her on the bed. Slinging the sack over her shoulder she backed slowly out of the room and scanned one last glance.

But of course she would run into the prince upon exiting her room, how many times had that happened? She'll miss it. She shook the treacherous thought from her head. She'd miss the prince, _no no miss running into the prince_ she corrected herself, but it wasn't much better. At all. What was happening to her?! She found him annoying and arrogant and handsome and beastly and insensitive. Wait. Handsome? No she hadn't meant that. She let out a frustrated sigh, truthfully she just didn't want to think about it now, or anytime in the near or far future.

"So you're really leaving," His amber gaze burned into her she could feel it on her face, practically devouring her. It certainly made her knees weak. And that made her nerves weak.

Eyes trained mercilessly on the floor Mae answered, with a severely unsteady "Yes". She was turning into some bewitched school girl. She held back a gag at the thought.

"Mmgrphf" Zuko mumbled incoherently and they just stood there, Mae was sure he could feel every thought she had not wanted him anywhere near, and Zuko was trying desperately to search for any trace of a weak spot, anything he could use to make her stay.

She couldn't take it. All of it the nerves, the guilt, his strong gaze. She feared she would go hair ripping mad it she didn't push past him. So she did, her feet like lead as she walked to the ships ramp. She felt him behind her of course. Somewhere between telling him she was leaving and this morning she had developed this absurdly acute Zuko sensor, she was hypersensitive to him. It annoyed her greatly to say the least.

Iroh stood waiting for her by the ramp, his wrinkled face scrunched and his nose red. Oh he was making this extremely difficult. She fought back against her tears, there would be time for that later. When she was alone. That brought a fresh sting to her eyes.

" Oh Mae, how much I will miss you!" Iroh's bear hug was more like being grasped in iron jaws, it was comforting. Oh those mischievous tears were just aching to release themselves. He released her and Mae could breathe again. Sniffling into his hanky Iroh looked to Zuko.

Who Mae knew to be behind her because of her newly acquired Zuko radar. She turned. _What to say? What to do? _Mae thought frantically, before she could make a choice Zuko embraced her. Strong like Iroh's but surprisingly (because we know the prince isn't all that accustomed to being gentle) soft, and warm, and gentle, and a million other lovely adjectives. Mae found her cheeks were wet. Blast. Zuko pulled away first and it was all she could do not to pull him back to her.

Bracing her shoulders and plastering a wobbly smile on her face Mae strode with all she could muster down the plank, looking back only once to wave. The only thought screaming through her mind was, _What are you doing Mae?!_

Oh, this must be what hell feels like. She sat in the pub area of her lodgings. She'd set herself up nicely at a small place when she arrived. The room was overly hot, overly crowded, and overly loud. She'd been spilled on twice by two men clearly past their limit. Mae rose; she needed air that didn't smell quite so stale. The night was crisp and the stars spattered the velvety, dark navy sky, far to nice of a night for her foul mood. Her foul mood was based mainly around _the_ hug. It played it self over and over in her mind. What started out as a small part of her regretting leaving had grown a little more every time it danced infuriatingly across her mind. She told herself to stay focused, she wanted to find her mother, she would and then......and then what? What if she didn't find her mother or what if something worse happened, like she did find her mother but she was six feet under? No, no she couldn't think about things like that she'd never make it. She'd find her mother and they'd be together, that's all she needed to know, Mae thought firmly. And let the thought drift back to its dark corner.

She wanted him to come after her she realized as she stood outside watching his ship. She hated herself for it of course, and thought herself rather pathetic. But there it was anyways. She promised herself she wasn't going to go and ask them to take her back though. That was a little more than she could possibly withstand of herself.

Zuko had watched Mae walk away. He prayed she'd find what she was looking for, but even more he prayed she would come back, and he would see her again.

Zuko opened the door to Mae's room. Now just other spare room on the ship. She had taken her things so all that lay was the bare furniture. Something lay on the dresser though. Something familiar. Zuko felt his stomach drop. On the dresser lay the one possession he knew Mae had cherished most. Her mothers betrothal necklace lay on the surface, the silky ribbons coiled neatly in a spiral, the stone gleamed. A small piece of parchment lay rolled in the center of the loose spiral. Zuko pulled it out and with slightly unsteady fingers (which make no mistake, he cursed himself for) unrolled the crumb of paper. One word lay across the paper smudged from wetness long dried. _Goodbye_.

Oh bloody hell. It was true what they say. You don't know what you've got until it's gone. Well modifying it a small stitch, Zuko realized what he had when it decided to leave. And he was a fool for letting it happen. He had to find her! He'd promise to take her to her mother, or any other place she wanted to go, just so long as he could be there too. It was sappy of him but he really didn't care at this point.

Zuko thundered from Mae's room determination etched in his face so prominently it was in danger of never disappearing. Iroh smiled knowingly at Zuko. His nephew didn't even stop to raise his one eyebrow in question at Iroh. How he knew what Zuko was after, he was sure he'd never know. Zuko's long stride carried him through town. It was surprisingly easy to find Mae. Her back was turned to him and she held her face tipped to the dusky heavens. Slowing his pace, he creped up from behind.

Mae felt an arm snake around her waist and instinctively she jabbed her elbow full force into the violator's stomach region. A surprised, slightly angry, gasp emitted from the mouth that was a whisper away from her ear. Oh no. She definitely recognized that strangled noise.

Mae inhaled a sharp breath through her teeth. "I'm really sorry; it was an instinct I didn't know you were behind me! Really I'm so sorry" Her words came tumbling out so fast only small bits could be understood.

"It's...it's alright" Zuko wheezed. Mae took in Zuko's state. He was hunched over, his face was red and his breath obviously had not caught back up with him. Ooooo she mucked this up.

"What are you doing here?" Mae asked.

Zuko still hadn't recovered enough from Mae's pointy elbow to speak so he held up her necklace as way of explanation.

Mae's brow furrowed, "didn't you get the note I left?", she was sure that she left a note.

Zuko's breath had finally returned to his lungs, "I did, but there is something I wanted to tell you…"

Mae could see Zuko's struggling to find the right words and the courage to continue. A small flicker of anticipation flared inside her. She had scarcely let herself hope that he would come after her and now that he had, she allowed herself to hope that maybe the other suppressed thought that she dared not even entertain would be professed from his lips. Mae's gaze slid to Zuko's lips unwillingly and the memory of his warm, strong lips made her ache. Zuko's voice brought her out of her daze and a dusting of pink to her cheeks.

" I just wanted to say….that is I came her because…" Zuko stumbled and then the words flowed out like the sudden breaking of a dam, " Iroh is balling his eyes out like a small child, he doesn't want you to go and neither do I. You're my friend Mae, I don't want to loose the only real friend I've had since I was back home. Please will you come back? I can postpone my hunt for the Avatar. It's not safe with that man who wants to hurt you still out there. We'll help you find your mother."

_Friend_. The word echoed mercilessly through Mae's head. That wasn't what she had being hoping to hear. Mae didn't know what to think, had her feelings really been one sided? No. No. Mae's stubbornness and wounded pride commandeered her thought, that was all she ever felt for Zuko. Friendship. Nothing more. Mae forced herself to smile weakly,

" I'll come back" a small, wispy, border line hysteric laugh escaped Mae, " I'm not really clear on what my thinking had been on traveling by myself, I know it's not safe. I just- I just…" Mae let her thought trail off. Ever since she had told Zuko that she would be leaving her thoughts had been pure confusion. It was like someone tore out all her wiring and plugged everything into the wrong port.

Zuko suppressed a smile. He couldn't believe he had used the word friend. Friend? Really? He had practiced the speech differently in his room but everything sort of just tumbled out uncontrollably.

"Good. My tracking skills will help you in finding your mother" Zuko was definitely pleased with himself. That thought that his experience in 'man hunting' would help had just arose and he was feeling rather swollen with pride. He truly believed his skills were of the highest quality. Of course they were. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

Mae snorted. "Oh great I'll never find her if it's left up to your 'tracking skills'"

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Zuko's anger rose at the tone of Mae's voice-there was clearly an insinuated insult in her comment.

"Exactly what I said, Zuko. You couldn't find a flying bison if it sat on you're face." Mae smirked at Zuko's rising temper.

"Are you referring to any particular flying bison?" Zuko asked with a sneer and a side of death glare.

Much to Zuko's furry Mae only smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Danal?!" Mae brushed past Zuko as she ran to a girl who had just past the two quarreling 'friends'.

The tall girl clad in earth kingdom wear turned back at the sound of her name and her brown eyes grew round in recognition.

"Mae?! What are you doing here?" Danal could hardly believe who she was seeing.

"Looking for my mother. Have you seen her?" Mae asked desperately.

"No. Sorry, but I do know where Yane is. I'm sure she would know. After we were raided they never left each others side. I can tell you where to send a letter" Danal offered.

Mae remembered Yane. Her mother had been friends with her since she was child. Yane had been the one to introduce Mae's father and mother.

"That would be great. Thanks Danal you don't know how much this helps". Mae thanked Danal again as she scrolled Yane's information on a piece of crumbled parchment. Mae did a small, discreet first pump. She had only just starting looking and already she had this amazing information. If this was how the rest of her search would go it would be a breeze.

Mae turned to find Zuko standing unnervingly close behind her. Caught off guard by the heat that radiated from him and the familiar intoxicating scent of him, she stumbled back in dizziness. Zuko scrunched up his faced and looked at Mae with impatient confusion. Apparently the recently acquired Zuko-acute senses had vanished.

"Well? Are you going to help me carry my things or what?" Mae said sharply once she had recovered her senses.

Zuko allowed him self a microscopic smile. Mae was definitely back alright.

* * *

Okay so tell me what you think in a REVIEW!

I hoped you liked it! I'm still deciding if I want to rewrite the last bit.....

Review,review,review....:D

Breathlesslove


End file.
